Confidence pour Confidence
by Warriormeuh
Summary: Tout à commencé quand j'ai vu Potter se frotter contre ce cloporte athmatique... Il y a des choses que je peux supporter... mais mon ennemi gay... il y a des limites!  Confidence pour confidence Potter... Ta vie va devoir changer! HP.DM. Yaoi.
1. Je hais les palourdes

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Comment se passent les vacances ? l'été ? la playa ?_

_Ici, tout va pour le mieux… Mis à part que je me trouve dans la seule région de France où il fait grave chaud et que je rêve de la pluie de Bretagne _

_Bref me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle mini-fic ( 2 chapitres, parce que soyons réaliste, 40 pages d'un coup c'est très vite imbuvable ). _

_Connaissez vous « Confidence pour Confidence » de __Jean Schultheis ? Une vieille chanson de 1981 ( ciel j'avais 1 ans oO ) ? Il s'agit d'une chanson qui n'a rien de spécial au prime abord, qui est même passablement ridicule, mais qui avait à l'époque le don de me faire marrer ( je forçais mon père à me la mettre en fond sonore à chaque petit déjeuner… )…_

_Bref je reparlais de cette chanson avec quelqu'un que vous devez certainement connaître ( __**Artoung**__… ça vous dit un truc ? Si non… Allez lire ses fics au lieu de traîner ici èé) et ça nous à sauté aux yeux… cette chanson… C'est Draco !_

_Et de fil en aiguille… Cette fiction est née… _

_Comme d'hab un énorme merci à __**Maddy**__ qui supporte ma flemmardise naturelle et qui accepte encore et toujours de corriger mes monstrueuses fautes. Cette jeune femme est une béta hors norme… Elle trouve du français dans ce que j'écris oO !_

_Il s'agit, bien entendu d'un HP/DM et aucun des personnages ne m'appartient … sauf peut être le Vieux Pibodi ! ( Au fait, un cadeau à celui qui me trouve d'ou vient ce vieux Pibodi :D – orthographe non sure )_

_En italique, vous trouverez les paroles de la chanson._

_La seconde partie sera postée la semaine prochaine sans faute._

_Voilààà_

_Je vous laisse lire…_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le bruit sec d'une claque et je me retrouve à masser tranquillement ma mâchoire endolorie. Je vais finir par venir dans la Grande Salle avec un casque de boxe si cela continue.

Ma dernière conquête qui hier criait encore entre mes bras, me lance un ultime regard haineux avant de tourner les talons... à moitié en pleurs.

Pathétique… Et fichtrement douloureux.

Qui aurait pu dire que cette palourde même pas capable de contenter un homme aurait un tel revers de poignet…

Encore une matinée comme tant d'autres.

J'empoigne mon verre de jus de citrouille et porte un toast à Blaise qui rigole doucement en face de moi.

"Quoi?"

"Rien rien, tu ne t'arrêteras donc jamais?"

"Écoute Blaise, elles écartent les cuisses, puis elles se plaignent, je n'ai jamais promis amour gloire et beauté... je ne leur promets même pas une baise... c'est elles qui s'emportent!"

"Ben voyons... en tout cas celle-ci m'a bien plus, c'était quoi son insulte déjà?"

"Une vague histoire de concombre... tu crois vraiment que je les écoute ?"

Pansy pouffe à mes côtés et finalement la journée ne commence pas trop mal.

_Je me fous, fous de vous._

_Vous m'aimez, mais pas moi._

Je me présente, Draco Malfoy, coureur de jupon invétéré et digne descendant de mon père. Aucune fille de cette école ne résiste à mon charme ravageur, et je dois bien dire que cela me convient parfaitement.

Je ne m'intéresse pas aux choses de l'amour, les sentiments, les petits mots doux et autres niaiseries. Mais le sexe! Le sexe, oui, cela me passionne! Les cris étouffés, les soupirs extatiques, les morsures sur une peau fraîchement dénudée... quoi de mieux que le sexe? Rien! Si ce n'est voir Potter se faire ridiculiser par Snape ... oui peut être que cela vaut une bonne partie de jambe en l'air...

Bref, je décime la population féminine de Poudlard et chaque jour mon palmarès augmente un peu plus... Les seuls moments difficiles, ou du moins légèrement douloureux... ce sont les matins...

Quand elles se rendent compte que je n'en voulais qu'à leurs fesses et pas du tout à leur incroyableeeeee personnalité...

Là, en général, je dois supporter un mini scandale improvisé au milieu de tous mes collègues Serpentards et encaisser la énième gifle de ma courte vie.

J'ai pris le rythme, et puis ça occupe pendant que le petit déjeuné est servi.

_Moi, je vous voulais mais_

_Confidence pour confidence,_

_C'est moi que j'aime à travers vous._

Blaise tente quelques fois d'étudier mon cas. Enfin comme il le dit lui-même "de percer mon mystère de Casanova". Je persiste à lui interdire de ne pas m'appeler comme ce Moldu qui n'avait aucune classe mais il continue encore et encore... et finalement je me montre magnanime.

Parait-il je fais partie d'une espèce rare, je n'arrive pas à ouvrir mon cœur aux autres. Ri-di-cu-le!

Tout bonnement parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi j'offrirais ce genre de privilège à une minette qui n'est pas encore assez intelligente pour reconnaître un coureur de jupon quand elle en voit un. Ensuite parce que les Malfoy ont en général un léger manque en ce qui concerne cet organe qui est censé renfermer les sentiments nobles de l'âme humaine.

Aimer? Ben voyons, et pourquoi pas s'agenouiller le regard plein de dévotion devant quelqu'un?

C'est bien gentil mais ce n'est pas pour moi...

La haine, voilà un sentiment que je respecte et que je cultive. Une haine pure et profonde, aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir, aussi jouissive qu'une bouche brûlante sur mon sexe. Voilà ce qui m'enchante, voilà ce qui émoustille mes sens.

Rabaisser mon adversaire, le plaquer contre un mur et voir ses yeux briller de cette haine jumelle à la mienne. Lui cracher des insultes à la figure et encaisser ses coups avant de les lui rendre au centuple.

Se venger, attendre le moment propice et atteindre son but. Cette mâchoire qui se crispe sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur conjuguées. Ces poings qui se serrent et cette tête qui se tourne vers vous, car il sait très bien que c'est de votre faute si sa vie est un enfer...

Quoi de plus sublime?

En fin de compte le sexe et la haine c'est très proche...

_Si vous voulez les caresses,_

_Restez pas, pas chez moi._

Finalement mon petit monde va très bien. Et je pense que je regretterais amèrement Poudlard quand je devrais le quitter. Après tout, ici se trouve tout ce dont j'ai besoin. De la chair fraîche, des compagnons fidèles et quelqu'un à haïr...

Justement, parlons de Potter. Mon concurrent direct, mon revers de _ma _médaille... M Le Survivant Balafré Potter.

Beaucoup le voient comme un saint, il sent bon le savon Moldu et la pureté virginale. Il a dans ses yeux d'un vert délavé un éclat de bonté qui donnerait envie de vomir au plus fervent des croyants. Potter est, selon eux, comme un ange incarné, beau, blanc et totalement ennuyeux.

Or, Pote Potty est à des années lumières de cette définition insipide de grand-mère gagatisante.

Potter est incisif, hargneux, colérique, impulsif, et irrémédiablement volage.

Poudlard compte en effet dans ses murs, deux prédateurs affamés et je dois bien dire que Potty loin de me battre a quand même un tableau de chasse assez conséquent.

Bien sûr, il n'a pas mon charme ni mes manières, mais il a ce côté bestial qui semble plaire à certaines minettes sans cervelles et en chaleur. Soit! Je les lui laisse, nous pouvons bien nous partager le troupeau.

En fait, nous ne touchons jamais à la conquête de l'autre, règle établie sans qu'un mot n'ait été prononcé. Question d'hygiène de mon point de vue... Embrasser une bouche qui se serait posée sur la peau de Potter... brrrrrrrrr j'en frémis...

De son côté, je pense qu'il a peur de souffrir de la comparaison... et il a bien raison. Je n'ose imaginer ses compétences dans un lit...

Se forçant à pénétrer dans un corps moite, les muscles tendus, le sourire las... certaines visions sont vraiment à bannir, je vous assure...

_Moi j'aime sans sentiment._

_Confidence pour confidence,_

_C'est moi que j'aime à travers vous._

Et pour améliorer le tableau, Potty n'a jamais droit aux scènes matinales dont je suis friand. Pas de crises de larmes, pas de gifles retentissantes, pas de maîtresses éplorées entre deux croissants. RIEN!

Ces mademoiselles lui sourient poliment, gloussant un peu sur son passage, et c'est tout. Même pas de regard courroucé. Ce bon à rien a réussi à rester en bon terme avec elles. Et ça, ça m'épate.

Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour voir Potter essuyer un scandale avant son café. Marmonner un "mais, mais, choupinette" entre deux gorgées de jus d'orange.

Mais voilà, il n'en est rien. Il doit avoir une technique que je ne possède pas... un Obliviate peut-être qui sait... Après tout n'est-il pas censé être le sorcier le "plous pouissant dé la terrre"...

En tout cas, je lui ai dénombré plus d'une cinquantaine de conquêtes depuis le début de l'année. Majoritairement des Gryffondors... Il aime sa propre maison à un tel point qu'il y trouve ses plus précieuses proies.

Moi je ne m'encombre pas de ces préjugés, une bouche est une bouche et si la fille est mignonne à quoi bon chercher plus loin...

J'aime le sexe simple et efficace, Potter lui semble vouloir y mettre les formes... affligeant.

_Mais aimez-moi à genoux, j'en suis fou,_

_Mais, de vous à moi, je vous avoue_

_Que je peux vivre sans vous._

En parlant de Potter, le voilà accoté à ce qui semble être une future victime.

Le petit déjeuné est fini et nous nous dirigeons maintenant vers la salle de classe de DFCM. Potter n'était pas dans la grande salle ce matin, et je comprends maintenant pourquoi.

Trop occupé le Potty, trop attentionné envers ce qui devrait être que de la nourriture ... spirituelle...

Blaise et moi dépassons le nouveau couple et je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un regard vers la pauvre malheureuse.

Cheveux mi-longs, légèrement ondulés, peau blanche, hanches fines, pantalon parfaitement repassé.

Sans m'en rendre compte je suis arrêté en plein milieu du couloir et j'entends Blaise qui étouffe un rire derrière moi accompagné d'un "allez Dray, on va être en retard, remets toi-en..."

Me remettre de quoi?

De Potter en train de dévorer à pleine bouche et à pleines mains un élève Gryffondor... UN élève!

Un homme, un mâle. Un service trois pièce, qu'il frotte langoureusement contre la cuisse tendue Potter. Ce dernier étouffant un léger râle...

Me remettre?

"POTTER?!?"

Ma voix me trahi alors que je crie presque dans le couloir...

Blaise murmure un "Manquait plus que ça" et tire désespérément sur ma manche...

Je vois Potty sursauter et repousser un peu violemment celui que je reconnais maintenant comme étant Colin Crivey, détestable mollusque de son état. Cet idiot me fixe puis fixe Potter d'un regard vide alors que ses lèvres rougies sont des plus vulgaires.

"Casse-toi Crivey" je gronde, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis en colère.

Mais il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ne reste pas devant moi avec sa chemise débraillée et son pantalon beaucoup trop tendu au niveau de l'entrejambe... Je me sens des dons de vétérinaires depuis quelques secondes...

Crivey lance un dernier regard à Monsieur le Survivant et s'enfuit... la queue entre les jambes.

Potty est maintenant tout à moi, et son regard haineux me rend enfin le sourire que je venais de perdre.

"De quoi tu te mêles Malfoy? Pas assez reçu de gifles ce matin? Tu préfères un bon coup de poing?"

J'entends Blaise soupirer derrière moi, il me murmure un "amuse-toi bien moi j'y vais" et me laisse seul.

"Désolé de te déranger Potty, mais j'ai cru bien faire. Je crois que tu as mal mis tes lunettes ce matin. Tu étais en train de baiser un scrout en plein couloir de Poudlard... Ça ne se fait pas... pense aux enfants..."

Je secoue lentement ma tête de droite à gauche d'un air affligé ...

Un mec... POTTER EMBRASSAIT UN MEC!!!

J'attends le cri de révolte de Potter, mais il tarde à venir... Finalement c'est un fou rire franc qui me répond.

"Tellement prévisible..." Et sans ajouter un mot Potter me dépasse pour récupérer son sac posé à côté de moi...

J'ai envie de me pincer pour vérifier si je ne suis pas en train de cauchemarder...

C'est quoi cette réaction?

M'en remettre?

Mais je ne suis même pas sur d'avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer.

Finalement Potter se retourne et me lance tout sourire :

"Ho Malfoy, le jour où tu sauras ce que tu veux... " Et il ne finit pas sa phrase...

Il se contente juste de rejoindre notre salle de cours, me laissant seul et légèrement dépassé par les événements.

_Aimez-moi à genoux, j'en suis fou_

_Et si ça vous fait peur,_

_Dites-vous que sans moi,_

_Vous n'êtes rien du tout._

Cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, et aucun conseil instructif sur comment transformer un sale petit Gryffondor en pâtée pour Loup Garou. J'en viens donc à la triste conclusion que ce cours est foncièrement inutile et sans intérêt.

Ho attention, je ne veux pas détruire Potter, non loin de là. Qui voudrait mettre en pièce son joujou préféré? Non, je voudrais juste faire disparaître cette honte de l'espèce sorcière : Colin Crivey dernier du nom.

Voyez-vous, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis l'incident d'il y a une heure.

Si on omet le fait que j'ai eu du mal à trouver la salle puis ma place et que Blaise a passé cinq bonnes minutes à rire sous cape en me fixant: La situation n'est pas si horrible que ça.

Potter a flirté avec Crivey, Soit! Mais cela pourrait être pire. Potter pourrait tomber amoureux de Crivey, Potter pourrait coucher avec Crivey! Et il ne tient qu'à moi que cette vision d'horreur ne se réalise pas.

Car outre le fait que contrarier les plans de Potter est devenu inné, je dois bien dire que de voir Pote Potty virer de bord me déplaît énormément. Question de santé mentale voyez-vous.

A quoi bon avoir un concurrent direct, un ennemi juré, une Némésis, si celui ci commence à conter fleurette à des blondinets boutonneux et à parler de coutures et travaux...

AUCUN!

Où sont les hommes que diable! Où est passé Potter!

Et puis un détail me dérange. Que voulait dire sa dernière phrase: "_savoir ce que je veux_"?

En général Potter est imbuvable et franchement tête à claque mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il est incompréhensible. Surtout que je sais parfaitement ce que je veux. Je veux un Crivey en brochette à la sauce Terryaky, et je veux que mon petit monde redevienne normal : baise, gifle, joute verbale, combat, regard haineux et on recommence... Ce n'est quand même pas trop demander que je sache!

_Tout pour rien, rien pour vous._

_Vous m'aimez, mais je joue,_

_J'oublie tout._

Les deux heures de torture intellectuelle passées, me voilà enfin au calme dans la bibliothèque du château. Finalement l'option "mise en charpie de Colin" ne servirait à rien, enfin, si... elle servirait à me détendre. Toutefois cela ne résoudrait pas le problème principal. Problème principal étant : "Potter" ... pour changer...

En effet il y a bien d'autres hommes dans Poudlard, et s'il ne s'offusque de léchouiller la glotte de Crivey, n'importe quel mâle peut convenir. Et je ne peux décemment pas annihiler toute la population masculine du château. Déjà car cela serait très mal vu sur mon carnet scolaire, ensuite parce que les matchs de Quidditch perdraient beaucoup de leur intérêt...

Je dois donc oublier tout sort ou potion ayant comme résultat final, la mort ou le démembrement ... ce qui avouons-le me déçoit tout de même.

Colin Crivey vient donc d'éviter un sort funeste et il ne s'en doute même pas. Heureux sont les innocents... ou les idiots… selon l'interprétation que l'on a de cet adage.

Ces livres ne me sont donc d'aucune utilité... Aucun moyen d'empêcher Potter de devenir gay, et aucun moyen légal non plus de le faire plier sous ma volonté. De toute façon cet idiot résiste à l'Imperium...

Les grimoires de "_Sorts interdits aux moins de 18 ans"_ remis à leur place, me voilà de nouveau dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Réfléchir en marchant m'a toujours réussi. De toute façon c'est ça ou aller retrouver Blaise et ses insinuations douteuses.

Non loin du Grand Hall je me rends compte que Merlin est décidément à mes côtés.

Assis, seul, le nez dans son appareil photo, Colin Crivey en personne s'offre à moi. La vie est parfois bien faite.

"Rebonjour Crivey."

"Malfoy?!"

D'un geste rapide j'évite que son foutu appareil ne se casse en mille morceaux sur le sol.

"Tss Tss Tss, trop émotif Crivey. Fais un peu attention."

"Mer.. Merci..."

Comment peut-on décemment avoir envie d'une larve pareille? Mise à part le fait que c'est un homme et qu'il est aussi laid qu'un furoncle...

"Alors dis-moi Crivey, comment c'était avec Potter ce matin?"

Serpentard bénisse les murs et leur côté infranchissable... il a l'air d'une souris prise au piège... ballot!...

"Je ... quoi?... enfin... Je dois y aller."

"Ola ola, pas si vite, je crois que nous avons à parler tous les deux..."

J'ai beau m'approcher, je ne vois rien de séduisant dans cette larve. Yeux quelconques, nez crochu, lèvres inexistantes... et ce n'est pas un début de bouton que je vois sur sa joue... répugnant.

"Écoute si tu le veux, Prend-le il est à toi... Okay?"

C'est fou comme certaines phrases peuvent vous changer votre humeur du tout au tout. Jusque-là j'étais jovial, courtois, limite agréable... et là... et bien ma main semble avoir pris ses aises sur son cou...

"Répètes??"

"MALFOY!!!"

Oh une voix connue... Chanceux l'avorton...

Potter dans toute sa splendeur fonce vers nous comme un chevalier sauveur. Un baiser à la demoiselle en détresse après avoir terrassé le Draco?

"LACHE LE TOUT DE SUITE!"

"Oh bien sûr que je le lâche, d'ailleurs nous avions fini… n'est-ce pas Colin?"

"Oui... oui oui... À plus tard Harry."

"Ça va aller Colin?"

"Oui c'est bon, on parlait..."

"Tu vois, on papotait, pas la peine de t'énerver Potty."

Je fais mine de m'éclipser en même temps que l'huître paraplégique, mais Potty ne semble pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

"Tu restes là!"

"Ben voyons, c'est dans mes habitudes d'obéir à tes ordres. Adieu Potter."

C'est qu'il me ferait presque mal le sagouin. C'est maintenant à mon tour de connaître les délices du placage contre un mur.

"Laisse Colin tranquille!"

"Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles. Et si tu pouvais te décoller de quelques centimètres, je te trouve un peu trop proche de moi. Et il semblerait que ça me donne de l'urticaire."

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais?"

"Rien, discuter, bavarder, échanger des impressions. La routine quoi..."

"Ne joues pas avec moi Malfoy. Si tu lui fais le moindre mal..."

"Du mal? Pour qui me prends tu? Comme si c'était mon genre?"

"Justement..."

"Et puis du Mal au Mâle, il n'y a qu'un pas... peut-être que ce petit Colin m'intéresse après tout?"

Voilà, je raconte n'importe quoi. Je crois que le plus étonné des deux ce n'est pas Potter qui relâche sa prise et qui s'éloigne les yeux un peu plus ouverts que d'habitude, mais moi qui viens de comprendre ce que je viens de dire.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris?

"Quelque chose ne va pas Potter? C'est une chasse gardée peut-être?"

"Toi? et ... Colin?"

Ho comme ce petit air écœuré est charmant. C'est qu'il y tient à son mollusque lobotomisé. Ça me toucherait presque tient.

"Et pourquoi pas... Il n'y a pas de raison que tu sois le seul à tenter de nouvelles expériences..."

"Tu n'y penses pas!"

"Vais me gêner"

"MALFOY!"

"Bonne journée Potty. Et au fait, je crois que je sais ce que je veux."

Finalement, je pense l'avoir trouvé mon fichu plan pour faire retourner Potter dans le droit chemin... Enfin du moins je l'espère.

_Confidence pour confidence_

_C'est toujours moi que j'aime à travers vous_

Il y a une chose que je déteste plus que les cours de DCFM, ce sont les cours de Divination. Surtout quand ceux-ci sont devenus obligatoires pour une obscure raison. Semble t il, trop peu de monde prend cette option, du coup nous voilà contraints et forcés d'y assister, et en groupes s'il vous plaît! Sixièmes années et Septièmes années confondues... pour un meilleur brassage des ondes psychiques parait il...

Enfin, le bruit court que cette folle échevelée sait vraiment lire l'avenir. Si c'est le cas je suis un faux blond et mon véritable prénom est Enguerant...

Assis sur un pouf un peu trop coloré pour ne pas faire affront à mon sens de l'esthétique, j'essaie de ne pas m'endormir. Et c'est loin d'être si simple.

"Comme vous pouvez le voir, la feuille de thé croisée comme cela indique un futur funeste, par contre si nous déplaçons la feuille sous-jacente de 12° alors nous pourrons voir apparaître une possibilité de rémission grâce à l'appartenance de venus au cadran solaire de..."

Faites la taire... bâillonnez-la, faites quelque chose : c'est horrible. J'ai l'impression que tous mes neurones se font la malle un par un... Et Blaise qui a l'air passionné...

"Blaise?"

"Oui?"

"Mais tu suis vraiment ce qu'elle dit?"

"Bien entendu j'ai bien l'intention de te lire ton avenir."

"Très drôle!"

"Ho ça ne te tenterait pas? savoir si tu vas réussir à avoir Potter?"

"Pardon?"

"À le battre... tu sais bien..."

Je n'aime pas son sourire...

"Et bien c'est à vous, versez votre thé."

Ah! ça y est la chouette, a fini. Théière en main, Blaise est tout excité.

"Voyons voir ce que les astres te prédisent."

"Pitié oublie-moi."

"Homme de peu de foi. Alors..."

Je laisse Blaise à ses divinations et essaie de trouver une occupation quelconque, même tirer des boulettes de papier sur Weaslaid semble être plus passionnant.

Justement je le vois au fond, en train de rigoler avec St Potty... et Crivey...

Un pot de glu serait moins attaché... c'est moi ou il bave en fixant Potter... Serpentard m'en préserve...

"Tu vas avoir une révélation qui te fera accepter de nouveaux horizons."

"Quoi?"

"Tu es à un tournant de ta vie."

"Bien sûr et d'ailleurs je vais bientôt faire un grand voyage et l'être aimé reviendra... Blaise arrête ces bêtises."

"Ho Monsieur Zabini vous avez déjà fini?"

Et voilà, rien de mieux qu'un professeur complètement déjanté qui lit votre avenir devant toute une classe... rien mise à part un écartèlement peut-être...

"Oui, et le futur de Draco est palpitant."

"Oh voyez vous ça, puis-je?"

Et bien sûr ce traître lui donne la tasse de thé avec un grand sourire... Ça va se payer... cher...

"Ho mais c'est merveilleux Monsieur Malfoy, vous allez enfin découvrir l'amour!"

La messe est dite, ce soir Blaise Zabini ne sera plus de ce monde. C'est bête, je l'aimais bien dans le fond.

"De plus c'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez déjà. Attendez son visage m'est familier."

Une feuille de thé, son visage ressemble à une feuille de thé, stupidité ambulante!

"Ho mais voui! Bien entendu! tellement logique! Mais peut-être ne devrais-je pas vous révéler votre avenir. La surprise est tellement plus agréable."

Je rêve, elle sautille sur place... Je veux sortir d'ici...

"Oui, voilà, la surprise, c'est parfait Miss Trewelaney. On va garder la surprise."

Rendez cette tasse!

"Je peux quand même vous donner quelques indices petit canaillou."

Ok, la classe glousse, et Blaise manque de s'étouffer. Cette journée est à marquer d'une pierre blanche : la journée où Draco Malfoy aura fait un massacre à la théière...

Je me retourne vers la table qui fait le plus de bruit, bien entendu c'est Potter et ses acolytes.

"Alors, vous préférez la couleur brune ou blonde?"

Répondre par un "allez vous faire voir chez Merlin" serait une idée, mais malheureusement c'est tout de même une professeur... La vie est mal foutue...

Mais soyons positif et mettons tout cela à profit. Quelle est la couleur de cheveux de la larve... oh pardon de Crivey... C'est maronnasse?

"Brune"

"Et bien ton destin est avec toi, car l'élue de ton coeur a les cheveux bruns."

Pour une fois que cette folle peut m'aider... Prendre son mal en patience et surmonter la bêtise humaine... même si là, elle atteint des limites encore non franchies.

"Parlons maintenant des yeux... oh je suis toute excitée par ces révélations monsieur Malfoy! Alors quelle couleur aimez vous?"

Alors là, on monte la barre nettement plus haut. La couleur glauque ne peut décemment pas être appréciée par quelqu'un...

"Je ne sais pas trop, quelque chose dans les marrons verts?"

"Vous êtes un devin monsieur Malfoy, votre perspicacité m'épates"

Une petite oeillade vers Crivey, un sourire bien placé et voilà le poisson est déjà en train de reluquer l'appât. En fait draguer un mec, ce n'est pas très différent de draguer une midinette. C'est juste nettement moins intéressant. Mon dieu quelle mocheté.

"Bon monsieur Malfoy je crois que je vous ai donné assez d'indices, à vous de trouver votre parfaite moitié... Elle n'est pas si loin."

"Oh mais je le sais, je le sais."

Je vois deux trois filles rougir sans aucune gêne alors que Crivey évite soigneusement mon regard. Pas la peine de me tourner vers Potter je sais déjà ce qu'il est en train de penser.

Rage Potter, peste... bientôt ta douce conquête ne jurera que par moi et tu comprendras que l'on ne bafoue pas ainsi un Malfoy.

_Vous pleurez, révoltée, taisez-vous._

_Vous m'aimez, mais pas moi._

Fin des cours et fin de la soporifique litanie du professeur Trewlaney sur mon futur bonheur conjugal avec une mystérieuse brune aux yeux verts ou je ne sais quoi. La soirée est devant moi et pour une fois je n'ai toujours pas de rendez vous galant. Je me laisse aller ma bonne dame.

Oh bien sûr, j'ai tenté d'aborder Crivey en sortant du cours, toutefois Potter était en mode chasse gardée, et je n'avais pas envie d'une nouvelle altercation. Pas tant qu'il ne sera pas redevenu normal et HETERO!

Et puis de toute façon rien ne sert de se presser, en général les filles viennent d'elles mêmes frapper à la porte de chez moi et Crivey n'y fera pas exception. Ce soir je n'aurais qu'à profiter de ma tranquillité pour avancer mes révisions voilà tout...

Je me dirige donc vers mes appartements. J'aime être préfet, cette pièce qui m'est réservée est tout bonnement un bonheur à l'état pur!

Vous imaginez partager mes nuits de débauche avec mes collègues? Brr quelle horreur, quoi que le pire serait que, eux partagent leurs expériences sexuelles avec mes chastes oreilles...

Il est à peine 18h, j'ai encore deux bonnes heures avant le repas dans la grande salle, deux bonnes heures pour peaufiner mon plan d'attaque. Enfin si j'étais honnête je dirais pour "créer" mon plan d'attaque.

Car il faut bien admettre que pour le prince des Serpentards toujours à l'affût de la pire mauvaise action, je trouve que j'y suis allé un peu trop à l'inspiration du moment depuis ce matin. Déjà si j'avais un peu réfléchi je n'aurais au grand jamais commencé à draguer Crivey... et puis je n'aurais pas aussi fait cette comédie ridicule en cours de divination.

Il faut donc que je me reprenne, que je me remette sur les rails de la préméditation et du crime organisé. Des étapes, des étapes et un but final, voilà ce qu'il me faut.

Bon, le but je l'ai, Potter. Enfin du moins Potter en version normal, pas en version "oh j'adore ces bagues en perles, tu m'en fais une?" ...

Oui j'avoue avoir une vision assez limitée des personnes aux moeurs sexuelles différentes des miennes mais que voulez-vous, y a des choses qui me dépassent et Potter dans un lit avec un autre homme ça va au delà du dépassement...

Enfin dans ma chambre, je m'installe à mon bureau. J'ai toujours eu besoin de mettre les choses sur papier, ça m'éclaircit les idées. C'est ainsi quand on a un cerveau nettement supérieur à celui du commun des mortels.

Je vais rester sur la piste Crivey en fin de compte, après tout, au cas où mon plan échoue, j'aurais au moins le bénéfice d'avoir rendu Potter fou de jalousie... Et rien que ça, c'est une victoire en soi.

Mais il faut que je sois plus rapide que lui, plus entreprenant. Comme je l'ai dit auparavant je refuse de passer après Potter, et faudra donc que j'ai Crivey bien avant lui. Ça ne sera pas très dur si j'en crois les regards de morues dessalées qu'il m'a lancé à la fin du cours de divination. Peut-être devrais-je l'inviter ce soir tiens?

Mais je doute que les Gryffondors le laissent aller à un rendez-vous galant avec un Serpentard... Une lettre anonyme? Un rendez-vous secret?... Mouais... il serait capable de se jeter sur moi pour me faire je ne sais quoi...

Et je veux bien me sacrifier, mais il y a des limites!

Pourtant il faudra bien que je passe au moins par un baiser... Et j'avoue que poser ma bouche sur un poisson mort me tenterait plus...

Finalement l'idée de la lettre m'a l'air bonne, du moins pour le moment. Je sors donc mon plus beau papier à lettre et lance ma plume à papote...

_Cher Colin..._

La lettre enfin partie je prends un moment de détente, la journée a été rude quoi qu'on en dise. J'ai donné rendez vous au cloporte paraplégique dans mes appartements dans une petite heure. Avec un peu de chance, il sera à l'heure et je n'aurai pas à faire semblant que cela n'a aucune importance et que je n'exècre pas les gens non ponctuels.

Peut-être devrais-je aller me changer? Ils aiment quoi les gays? le cuir? je refuse de porter quoi que ce soit de rose ou de bleu layette, que ce soit clair!

Je me dirige vers ma penderie, quand ma porte se met a voler à travers la pièce. Je vous assure les portes de nos jours, ce n'est plus ce que c'était. Je n'ai pas besoin de jeter un coup d'oeil vers ce qui était le chambranle pour deviner qui s'y trouve, le regard plutôt énervé.

"MALFOY!"

Banco, j'ai le droit de revenir en seconde semaine.

"Potter"

"Qu'est que c'est que cette lettre?!"

Ben voyons, Crivounet est venu demander conseil au héros adulé, j'aurais dû m'en douter... bah c'est pas plus mal, au moins j'aurais pas à supporter le photographe hystérique.

"Et bien comme tu peux le voir il s'agit de papier de soie de couleur sable, j'adore le toucher de cet..."

"Je ne rigole pas Malfoy! Ne t'approches pas de Colin!"

"Ho... on protège son territoire? Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi ... énergique envers une de tes proies... Serait-ce L'AmouuUuur?"

C'est fou comme ce mot a la fâcheuse tendance à m'écorcher la bouche à chaque fois que je le prononce.

"Oh la ferme Malfoy. On sait très bien tous les deux pourquoi tu fais ça! Alors arrête cette comédie et essaye d'agir en mec pour une fois."

Alors là c'est la meilleure, il me demande à moi d'agir en homme... alors que c'est lui qui s'abonne à Modes et Travaux... Voilà, ça y est je suis en rogne...

"Ha? et pourquoi je fais "ça" Potty? explique-moi vu que tu as l'air de tant savoir... Je suis toute ouïe."

Sa bouche s'ouvre puis se referme... C'est nouveau, les Gryffondors réfléchissent avant de parler. C'est un jour à noter d'une pierre blanche.

"Tu veux vraiment sortir avec Colin, Malfoy?"

J'aime pas quand il a cette voix, en général c'est qu'il y a un truc qui va me tomber dessus juste après... Les trois quarts du temps c'est un coup de poing.

"Et pourquoi pas..."

"Ha parce que tu aimes les hommes maintenant?"

Mon alarme personnelle me propose de m'enfuir illico presto, mais mes pieds semblent avoir du mal à saisir le concept...

"Et oui!"

"Donc embrasser un homme, l'enlacer, toucher sa peau, caresser son sexe ne te rebute pas?"

Je pense que si je vomissais tout de suite tout mon plan tomberait à l'eau, je me contente donc de le fusiller du regard... Qui ne dit mot consent n'est-ce pas?

"Donc, si je continue dans ce raisonnement, si maintenant je m'approchais de toi et que je t'embrassais, en dehors du fait que tu me détestes cela ne te dérangerais pas outre mesure?"

Après le lâche abandon de mes jambes et pieds, voilà que ma bouche a décidée elle aussi d'arrêter toute activité. Par contre mon esprit lui est au bord de la panique totale. Surtout que Potter avance vers moi, surtout qu'il a l'air décidé...

Si j'étais une jeune fille en détresse c'est à ce moment-là que mon chevalier viendrait me sauver...

Mais voilà, on a beau être blond, les contes de fées ça marche pas tout le temps.

Potter est maintenant à un millimètre de ma bouche et je n'ai pas encore réussi à prononcer une syllabe. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, ho juste une seconde même pas, juste avant que ne résonne un :

"DRAY! C'est quoi ce bordel, où est ta porte?!"

Blaise, mon ami Blaise, mon frère de sang Blaise... Mon chevalier Blaise. D'un seul coup mes jambes se remettent à bouger et de ce fait ma bouche!

"SORS D'ICI POTTER!"

Ce dernier me lâche et je le vois se pincer l'arrête du nez juste avant de me tourner le dos. Je perçois un léger "mais quel idiot". Pour une fois qu'il dit la vérité.

Potter s'en va et Blaise rentre. Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de le voir.

"J'interromps peut-être quelque chose" je connais ce sourire.

"Oui, une tentative d'intimidation de Potter!"

"Je connais beaucoup de filles qui adoreraient se faire intimider de la sorte... Il embrasse bien?"

L'horreur de la situation m'explose d'un seul coup au visage... Potter, Potty, Poutounet vient de m'embrasser, et je n'ai même pas réagi...

Rien même pas un coup de poing, ou même mieux, un coup de genoux... Blaise ne serait pas arrivé j'aurai... OH PAR MERLIN

Tiens... il fait noir d'un coup...

"...co... ho Dray... Draco ... youhou... Dray? ha enfin!"

Blaise est penché sur moi, je le trouve bien proche d'un coup...

"HAAAAAAAAA"

"Ha, voilà t'es réveillé, c'était quoi cette grande scène du deux? Depuis quand tu tombes dans les pommes?"

Un coup d'œil rapide autour de moi, ma chambre, mon lit, je suis dans mon lit... et Blaise et là... Évanoui?

"Comment ça évanoui?"

"Et bien oui, quand Potter est parti, tu as marmonné un truc et puis..."

Potter... Potter était là? Je ne me souv... PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN!

"Il m'a embrassé!"

"Vi je suis arrivé au mauvais moment désolé..."

Mais pourquoi il s'excuse lui? Ne se rend-il pas compte que son arrivée a sauvé mon âme ... et pire, mes fesses!

"Il m'a... Embrassé..."

"Ben écoute c'est en effet ce qu'il m'a semblé quand je suis arrivé oui..."

"Je n'ai même pas réagi..."

"Bah tu prendras les devants la prochaine fois, j'veux dire c'est pas comme si ça devait être forcement lui qui finira dessus, tu sais c'est très subjectif ce genre de choses..."

"Ses lèvres... sur les miennes..."

"Voui c'est en effet une base quand on veut accomplir un baiser, enfin, à notre époque... je crois qu'à un moment de l'histoire…"

"Il m'avait presque dans ses bras."

"Ben à mon avis il avait peur que tu tombes dans les pommes, il est doué en divination... Et sinon il embrasse bien?"

"Je vais vomir..."

"Ho Dray... tu m'écoutes?"

En effet je ne l'écoute pas, pour l'instant la seule chose que j'écoute c'est mon estomac qui a des envies de découverte de l'extérieur.

Bon, je suis dans ma salle de bain, seul. Blaise est à côté mais pour être sincère, je m'en contre fiche. J'ai besoin de faire le point avec moi-même. Et j'ai besoin de calmer cette fichue nausée qui refuse de me quitter.

Bon Potter m'a embrassé, du moins il m'a effleuré avec ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas la mort! Beaucoup de gens ont survécu à des tortures pires que celles-là. Ensuite, je n'ai pas réagi certes, mais c'est normal. Je suis resté stoïque face à sa démonstration grotesque. Froid et distant, totalement imperméable à sa voix langoureuse et à ses manipulations de vil séducteur. En fait j'ai agi à la perfection.

Je suis tombé dans les pommes, soit... mais même un dieu du calme et de la maîtrise de soi a besoin de relâcher la pression... Et croyez-moi j'étais oppressé!

En fait, ce qu'il vient de se passer est positif. Voilà!

Potter ne peut maintenant n'avoir aucun doute sur mon ambivalence, et cela va le ronger jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'être gay c'est mal!

Non finalement, mon plan se déroule à merveille!

Fort de ma dernière découverte je ressors enfin de la salle de bain, fier et combattant.

"Un whisky Blaise?"

"Ça va mieux?"

"Pardon? ... Mais je vais très bien. Je dirais même que je suis en pleine forme."

"Pourtant il y a dix minutes..."

"Ne parlons pas du passé tu veux, seul l'avenir compte! Un ou deux glaçons?"

"Deux... merci... Dray, tu veux qu'on parle?"

"Parler? mais de quoi? tout va bien je te dis, il va juste falloir que je fasse réparer cette porte. Ha au fait, connaîtrais-tu un bon bijoutier ? Tous ceux que je connais sont trop "vieille noblesse" à mon goût."

"Il y a le vieux Pibodi, dans l'allée des dragons, je sais qu'il fait de très belles pièces..."

"Parfait, nous irons demain. Bon c'est pas tout ça Blaise mais je dois dormir... Tu me pardonneras de ne pas te raccompagner à la porte, mais celle-ci est dans ma penderie..."

Blaise esquisse un sourire et s'en va sans rien ajouter. Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur lui aujourd'hui. C'est vraiment un gars bien...

La nuit porte conseil parait-il, et bien la mienne a été d'un niveau exceptionnel. Je vais faire ravaler à Potter ses envies de bisouiller à tout va, et surtout ses envies de ME bisouiller!

Il va souffrir, il va crier, il va pleurer, il va...

"Ho bonjour Professeur Mc Gonagal."

"Bonjour Draco, te voilà bien souriant aujourd'hui..."

"De bonnes nouvelles Madame, de très bonnes nouvelles."

"Bien, bien. Mais dépêche toi le petit-déjeuner va être servi."

...Il va morfler, il va demander pitié, il va...

"Ha Dray enfin, le réveil a pas sonné?"

Pourquoi tout le monde vient m'interrompre quand je suis en pleine création poétique?

"Ça doit être ça."

"Remis d'hier soir?"

Je fixe rapidement Blaise, le plus durement possible.

"Tu n'as rien dit à personne sur ce que tu as vu... n'est-ce pas?"

"Moi? non, rien... on va dire que je sais encore comment survivre..."

"Parfait..."

Le petit-déjeuner se passe sans encombres, pour une fois pas de jeunes filles éplorées à ma table. Juste deux regards posés sur moi, tous les deux renfermant une expression bien singulière.

Un genre de mélange de peur et de fascination de la part de Crivey, et un savant pot-pourri de haine, de mépris et de je ne sais quoi d'indéfinissable chez Potter.

En fait, rien n'a vraiment changé depuis hier... sauf peut-être qu'un mollusque bave en me regardant... pitié...

J'ai mis au point un plan d'attaque très précis pour aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord aller à tous les cours durant la matinée... C'est pas moi qui l'ai décidé mais bon je ne peux pas y couper. Ensuite dès que le déjeuner sera fini, aller faire les courses avec Blaise et acheter un sublime cadeau au plancton amorphe.

Je lui offrirai dans l'après midi, et normalement dans la soirée, il sera dans ma chambre.

Après j'avoue ne pas vraiment avoir réfléchi à la suite des opérations, mon cerveau fait une sorte de blocage. Mais avec un peu de chance Potter apprendra ce qu'il se passe et soit il meurt directement d'une apoplexie résolvant du même coup tous mes problèmes, soit il fait définitivement une croix sur Crivey et ça sera déjà très bien.

Je ne sais pas encore trop comment lui sortir son tempérament gay de son petit esprit mais demain est un autre jour, et une mission impossible par 24h ça me suffit largement.

Finalement quatre heures de cours, ça passe plutôt rapidement quand on essaie de faire taire son voisin de table à coups de pointes de plumes plantées dans la cuisse.

Blaise a été insupportable TOUTE la matinée. Il n'a fait que me parler de Potter et de mon état second après "notre baiser".

Cet idiot était persuadé que j'avais apprécié et que je m'étais mis en tête de séduire Potter en le rendant jaloux... Comme si on pouvait arriver à cette conclusion en examinant mon plan...

Mais voilà cet être décérébré ne pense qu'avec sa queue, et bien entendu il parait logique que je sois attiré par le second sex symbole de Poudlard et ce au dépit du fait que je sois hétéro et que surtout j'ai bon goût.

Bref, il m'a fallu toute ma patience légendaire pour lui exprimer mon point de vue, et les menaces que j'ai pu proférer n'étaient là que pour étayer ma plaidoirie.

Je pense que maintenant il a saisi, d'ailleurs il sort de l'infirmerie.

"Elle a dit que ça ne méritait pas d'être suturé magiquement, elle m'a mis un pansement."

"Tu vois tu en fais toute une histoire."

"Tu as planté ta plume dans ma cuisse, sur 1cm!"

"Tu as dis que je voulais me faire Potter!"

"Tu es un psychopathe, tu le sais ça!"

"Bien sûr que je le sais, mais là n'est pas le sujet, on va être en retard au magasin que tu m'as conseillé!"

"Ha je ne viens pas avec toi!"

"Mais si tu viens, et tu vas même m'aider à choisir un superbe cadeau à ma nouvelle proie."

"Tu ne voudrais pas juste aller lui parler et que cette comédie finisse?"

"À qui? À Crivey?"

"Non, à Potter! Putain Dray, me dis pas que t'es si aveugle que ça, je te croirais pas !"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et si tu continues je m'attaque à la seconde jambe!"

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je reste avec toi..."

"Le charme mon cher, tout est une question de charme..."

Il murmure quelque chose mais heureusement pour lui je n'arrive pas à en saisir le sens...

Zabini peut être très vulgaire quand il est énervé, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il semble énervé depuis ce matin.

**"BOUTIQUE PIBODI! Ici la magie s'appelle Joaillerie!"**

Je me demande pourquoi les gens s'escriment à vouloir mettre des slogans sous leur nom de boutiques. "Potions et élixirs Jefaistou. Le charme est en vous", "Balais ChupasNuts. Le plaisir de voler."

C'est ridicule d'une part, et en plus ça ne sert à rien...

Mais bon, nous voilà dans la fameuse boutique, et je pars en quête de mon saint Graal. Je cherche quelque chose de beau et de simple mais qui fait bien comprendre que la personne qui l'a acheté y a mis le prix... Une bague c'est aller trop loin à mon avis, mais un bracelet peut être un bon début...

Je laisse Blaise fouiner dans son coin pendant que je me dirige vers une vitrine richement décorée...

C'est joli certes, mais rien de très marquant, rien de très... Haaaaa, j'ai trouvé!

Là en face de moi, un bracelet en or blanc et jaune finement ouvragé. Les mailles s'enroulent comme deux serpents enlacés. Ils semblent presque bouger... c'est peut-être le cas en fin de compte... Il est parfait!

J'appelle Blaise et lui montre ma découverte. Il semble approuver. Deux minutes plus tard nous voilà dehors avec une étape de mon plan rondement menée.

De retour à Poudlard, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver Crivey et ce sera dans la poche. Le tout c'est qu'il soit seul, et que je ne vois pas Potter. J'avoue l'éviter consciencieusement depuis hier soir...

J'envoie donc Blaise en reconnaissance et j'attends patiemment dans la salle commune. Blaise ne se bat jamais avec Potter lui, il ne se retrouve jamais complètement bloqué par son corps contre un mur sa main enserrant son cou, c'est donc le parfait éclaireur.

Vingt bonnes minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne revienne.

"Les Gryffondors s'entraînent. Crivey est dans les gradins, il prend des photos, je lui ai dit de te retrouver dans dix minutes dans le grand hall. C'est bon?"

"Parfait! Comment suis-je?"

"Effrayant."

"Paarrfait!, le danger c'est excitant n'est-ce pas?"

"Je persiste à dire qu'une bonne conversation..."

"La ferme!"

"Ho et puis c'est ta vie..."

"Exactement, à tout à l'heure!"

"Vouais c'est ça."

_Moi je vous veux pour moi et pas pour vous._

_Vous je m'en fous, tant pis pour vous._

Adossé contre un banc j'attends que ma proie se décide à venir, j'avoue avoir une légère appréhension, l'arrivée d'un grand brun à lunettes me gênerait un peu. Mais pour une fois tout se passe bien et c'est Monsieur le crustacé qui s'approche le regard fuyant. Il ferait presque pitié.

"Malfoy? Tu... tu voulais me voir?"

Je me retiens de lui répondre avec sarcasme, et le gratifie de mon plus beau sourire.

"Oui, Colin. Tu permets que je t'appelle Colin?"

J'avoue que Cloporte t'irait mieux, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a...

"Euh.. bien sûr... Comme tu veux."

Par Merlin tant de caractère m'épate... Il respire la virilité et la confiance en soi, je comprends que Potter soit fou de lui... POUAH!

"Parfait... je voulais te voir parce que depuis hier je dois bien avouer que j'ai décelé quelque chose en toi qui me trouble..."

"Quelqu..."

"Non ne m'interromps pas, c'est déjà assez dur de devoir dire ce genres de choses, tu sais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes..."

Il rougit... si c'est pas... vomitif?

"Enfin voilà, vois-tu hier quand je t'ai vu dans les bras de Potter, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour..."

"Oui, pardon je ne..."

"Chuutt... laisse-moi finir."

Et hop, mon doigt sur ses lèvres et le damoiseau est déjà prêt à se mettre nu devant moi en plein milieu de l'école... Des fois j'aimerais que ce soit plus dur... enfin façon de parler...

"Je me suis rendu compte que te voir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, et bien cela me chagrinait. Je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit c'est pour dire. Surtout que Potter a fait une apparition assez remarquée dans mes appartements."

"Il a refusé que je vienne..."

"Et je le comprends, qui voudrait laisser partir un si beau jeune homme... hum?"

"Euh..."

Son vocabulaire est en train de m'époustoufler, je suis à la limite du choc anaphylactique de connerie humaine...

"Et puis cette après-midi je me promenais en ville quand j'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a tout de suite fait penser à toi. Et ... enfin... je voulais t'offrir ceci en gage de ma sincère affection."

Voilà, la moule s'accroche à son cadeau comme à un rocher et sa couleur de peau se rapproche gentiment de la crevette trop cuite... J'en serais presque ému.

"Ho mais... il ne fallait pas... je... merci... vraiment ... je ne ... "

Sujet, verbe, complément... ce n'est pas si dur par Serpentard... C'est qu'il me postillonnerait presque dessus...

_Aimez-moi à genoux, j'en suis fou_

_Et n'oubliez jamais que je joue_

Le coffret est ouvert, et ... ho, il a les yeux qui brillent. S'il se met à pleurer je m'en vais, plan ou pas plan. On a déjà vu assez d'horreur durant la guerre!

"Bon je vais te laisser Colin, je voulais juste t'offrir ce modeste présent, tu peux très bien ne pas le porter... je comprendrais..."

Je me lève calmement et commence à me diriger doucement vers le couloir... 3... 2... 1...

"Malfoy attends..."

Je m'aime!

"Tu veux qu'on se voit ce soir? Enfin..."

Je me retourne l'air un peu gêné mais toujours ce parfait sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, je connais ma réputation parmi les vôtre et je ne voudrais pas que ça te pose le moindre souci."

"Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aurais qu'à pas en parler. Chez toi? ce soir? même heure qu'hier?"

"Cela sera un honneur pour moi."

Je me penche légèrement pour lui attraper la main, le bracelet est déjà autour de son poignet. Je dépose mes lèvres sur celui-ci tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Je crois que si de la vapeur pouvait sortir de ses oreilles, c'est ce qu'il se passerait en ce moment...

Je m'éloigne enfin, appréciant les balbutiements gênés de la larve. Qu'il est bon d'être moi.

Blaise me retrouve dans ma salle de bains quelques heures plus tard.

"Draco, mais qu'est ce que tu fais!"

"Che me lafe les dents! Cha che voit pas?"

"Depuis deux heures?"

"Che lui ai fait un baiche main!"

"Tu es..."

"Contaminé... che chuis contaminé! Passe-moi la bouteille bleue là!"

Trente minutes que je m'escrime à expliquer à ce rabat-joie qui est sensé êtremon meilleur ami, mon plan génialissime, et trente minutes qu'il fait exprès de ne rien comprendre...

" ... et c'est ainsi que voyant sa proie disparaître dans mes filets, Potter sera en chômage technique de GayPride et redeviendra normal!"

"Mais, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est en quoi ça te dérange que Potter soit gay?"

"..."

"Ha! tu vois, toi-même tu ne le sais pas!"

"Blaise, je ne fais que ça, te l'expliquer!"

"Ha non, tu m'expliques ton plan, tes délires psychopathes, tes stratagèmes biscornus, mais à aucun moment tu n'as donné une raison logique à cet acharnement."

"Potter ne DOIT pas être gay c'est tout!"

"Parce que?"

"Parce que... il est Potter, il est mon ennemi juré, il est une partie de ma gloire en tant que Serpentard, et je ne peux décemment pas considérer comme ma Némésis un homme qui sort avec "Robert", coiffeur de son état!"

Encore une fois, la seule réponse que je reçois c'est un fou rire sans aucune retenue...

"Robert... HA HA HA... Robert... t'es con Dray..."

Et il continue à s'esclaffer l'idiot...

"Bon c'est pas tout ça Blaise, je suis content que ta bonne humeur légendaire soit revenue grâce à moi, mais j'ai un rendez-vous dans une heure et j'ai besoin de me préparer."

"Ha voui, ta proie... Mais je me demandais, et si Potter se met à draguer un autre garçon?"

"Et bien celui-là aussi je lui volerais!"

"Et s'il en choisit encore un autre?"

"De même!"

"Tu sais quoi?"

"Non, mais vas-y, éclaire ma lanterne."

"Tu ferais mieux de sortir directement avec Potter, ça te donnerait nettement moins de travail..."

Je ne réponds même pas, autant de bêtise ne se relève pas. Mais je vois Blaise refermer la porte derrière lui avec un sourire plein de fierté...

L'imbécile...

_Contre vous. Vous pour moi._

_Sans vous, vous l'avez voulu, tant pis pour vous,_

_Aimez-moi._

19h précise, j'entends qu'on tape à ma nouvelle porte. De toute évidence pour une fois il ne s'agit pas de Potter. Je vais donc ouvrir à mon oursin décérébré tout en affichant mon plus beau sourire.

"Bonsoir Colin, entre je t'en prie."

"Bon... Bonsoir Dra... Malfoy."

"Ho mais appelle-moi Draco, ça me ferait tellement plaisir."

Autant que de voir mon nom associé à une bouse de vache... Par Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire.

"Bien... Draco..."

Il ressemble à je ne sais quelle bestiole entourée d'une vingtaine de ses prédateurs. Une mangouste.. Voilà, il a un air de mangouste apeuré. Mais qu'est-ce que Potter peut bien lui trouver? Je me le demande...

"Un verre Colin? j'ai un excellent fire whisky..."

"Je ne sais pas si je peux..."

"Mais si voyons, ne t'inquiète pas je suis un gentleman."

Et puis il faudrait que je m'enfile cette bouteille entière en intraveineuse pour que je puisse vouloir faire quoi que ce soit de répréhensible sur son corps...

Il sourit niaisement et va s'installer sur le canapé que je lui indique.

"Ton cadeau te plaît toujours autant?"

"Oh oui, merci encore, il est superbe... Mais tu sais je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais t'intéresser à moi..."

"Et pourquoi donc?"

"Et bien au départ j'ai cru que si tu réagissais comme ça c'était à cause d'Harry..."

Il n'est pas si bête que ça le bougre...

"Potter? Mais en quoi la vie de Potter pourrait m'intéresser..."

"Vous êtes ennemis."

"Justement..."

"Cela peut très bien tourner à l'obsession... Et puis ça paraissait plus logique..."

Logique ? Moi et Potter... ben voyons...

"Et bien ça ne l'est pas, Potter a sa vie et j'ai la mienne. Je n'y peux rien si nous avons succombé tous les deux à ton charme..."

Je devrais essayer de mettre au point une échelle qui répertorierait ses différents niveaux de rougeur aux joues… Je donnerais un bon 8 sur 10 là.

"Ho tu sais Harry ne me veut pas vraiment, il fait juste ça pour oublier;"

J'allais me resservir un whisky quand ma main se stoppe dans son élan... Oublier? oublier qui? oublier quoi?

"Oublier?"

"Oh oui, tu sais sa vie n'est pas rose, il aime quelqu'un qu'il ne peut pas avoir. C'est beau, mais c'est triste..."

Je vérifie son verre qui est lamentablement vide et m'empresse de le resservir. Le concombre de mer a l'air d'humeur loquace...

"Il aime quelqu'un tu dis? un homme?"

"Je ne sais pas, il refuse de nous en parler. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que s'il papillonne ainsi c'est qu'il est malheureux. Je n'étais qu'un nom parmi tant d'autres... Heureusement que toi tu es..."

"Mais comment ça il est malheureux? ça dure depuis longtemps cette histoire?"

"Deux ans je crois, depuis qu'il a commencé à écumer les couloirs de Poudlard... Mais il est honnête il explique à chaque fois qu'il ne veut pas de relation sérieuse... Il est bon ce whisky."

Je re-rempli son verre tout en appréciant ma découverte... Voilà pourquoi Potter ne prend aucune gifle matinale, voilà pourquoi toutes les filles soupirent à son passage... Monsieur se la joue amoureux éploré et du coup tout le monde le plaint et accepte ses écarts de conduite... Malin... très malin...

"Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui cela peut il être?"

"Rien, et pourtant j'ai cherché... Une Serpentarde peut-être... ça semblerait logique..."

"Exact... cela serait probable... mais il ne sort qu'avec des Gryffondors..."

"Justement..."

"Justement en effet... Une Serpentarde... depuis deux ans... Il prétend être amoureux d'elle?"

"Ou d' "il"! On ne sait même pas son sexe... il est muet comme une tombe..."

"Bien entendu... Après tout quoi de plus simple pour détruire un héros que d'attaquer directement au cœur. Il se protège, il le/la protège ... Tellement romantique..."

"En parlant de romantisme... Si nous parlions un peu de nous..."

Plongé dans mes réflexions je n'avais même pas repéré que le gamin avait posé sa main sur ma cuisse... Faut pas se gêner!

Je me lève un peu trop brusquement peut-être et finis mon verre d'un trait.

"Colin, il faut que tu t'en ailles!"

"Pardon?"

"Ce que tu viens de me dire m'a ouvert les yeux, je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer comme moi je t'... Enfin... Regarde Potter, il souffre de ne pouvoir être avec celle qu'il aime... Je sais très bien que tu tiens à Potter plus que tout. Tu dois t'en aller, ce que nous faisons est mal..."

"Mais je... tu..."

"Ne me remercie pas Colin, j'essaierai de t'oublier... si je le peux... Je fais ça pour toi..."

Deux trois poussées stratégiques, un œil un peu humide et Crivey est à la porte pour de bon.

"Malfoy je..."

"Chut, je sais... mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne pleurerais pas."

_Confidence pour confidence,_

_C'est moi que j'aime à travers vous._

Et vlan! Porte fermée et à double tour s'il vous plaît.

Potter aime quelqu'un, Potter se meurt pour une donzelle sans cervelle ou pire un mec sculptural...

Comment ai-je pu louper ce détail? Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en apercevoir? Voilà pourquoi la première fois il a été aussi bizarre quand je l'ai surpris avec Colin. Voilà pourquoi il s'emporte si facilement face à mon manque de sentiments! Il est amoureux! Bien sûr que c'est énervant pour lui de me voir dépourvu de cette faiblesse...

Encore une fois je lui suis supérieur, encore une fois je gagne... Et mieux, encore une fois je vais l'écraser...

Mais pas en me battant, non, en lui volant son amour, en lui faisant miroiter la méphitique image de sa bien-aimée se tenant dans mes bras, heureuse et comblée...

Haine et sexe combinés... quoi de mieux? Définitivement rien.

Bon maintenant il ne me reste qu'à espérer qu'il s'agit bien d'une femme...

De toute façon je ne vois vraiment pas comment Potter pourrait tomber amoureux d'un homme, il n'y aucun élève dans cette école qui vaille la peine qu'on s'y intéresse, mis à part moi bien entendu...

Oui cela doit être une femme... une belle de préférence... j'ai vu assez de mochetés ces deux derniers jours...

_Confidence pour confidence,_

_C'est moi que j'aime à travers vous._

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Déjà là ?_

_Alors est-ce que cela vous a plu ?_

_J'espère que oui… Dans le cas contraire dites vous que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer…_

_Petite pub personnelle : J'ai ouvert un __**blog de fan art**__ regroupant tous les fan arts sur mes fics. Ces merveilleux dessins sont réalisés par __**Griffy**__**, Tsuukoo**__**, Myrabelle**__ et __**Elo**__. Ils sont tous superbes, je pense qu'ils vous plairont !_

_L'adresse de ce blog est sur mon profil ( cilquez sur « __**homepage **__» en haut du profil )… N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ces artistes le méritent grandement._

_Je vous embrasse et vous dis à la semaine prochaine._

_Fanny « Sous ma cape il y a des merveilles… Ou pas :p »_


	2. Une canne

_Bonjour à tous :D_

_Comment allez vous?_

_Pas trop chaud? Pas trop froid? ( vi des fois j'oublie que le reste de la France a une météo assez pourri... je rêve de pluie --)_

_Comme promis voilà la suite de "Confidence pour Confidence". Je dirais même mieux, voilà la fin de "Confidence pour Confidence" :D_

_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, pour une fois je pense être à jour question rar... et rien que ça... c'est rare... ( je m'excuse pour cette blague pourri mais fait chaud :'( )_

_Pour le chapitre précédent il y eut 2 gagnantes pour le petit concours..._

_La première étant _**Zazo** _ qui l'a trouvé du premier coup :D_

_La seconde étant __**BN**__ qui elle a honteusement cherché sur Google ( car oui Google est aussi l'ami de BN :p )_

_Bref à Zazo de choisir son cadeau :) _

_Pour BN... faut voir si elle est sage :p_

_Allez assez bavardé, je vous laisse bouquiner :)_

_Je vous retrouve en bas :_

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

Le soleil se lève sur une journée qui risque d'être riche en rebondissement. Hier je devais encore séduire un hydrocéphale apathique, aujourd'hui je dois trouver l'amour de Potter et me l'approprier. Comme quoi la vie n'est pas si injuste qu'il n'y parait.

Je pense que cette personne ne sera pas très dure à trouver, après tout Potter est un livre ouvert, un fleuve de beaux et grands sentiments... Il est amoureux le Potty... et bien ça ne va pas durer longtemps foi de Malfoy.

.-.

Dans le couloir je vérifie une dernière fois ma coiffure avant de me diriger vers la Grande Salle. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de refermer ma porte que je me retrouve acculé contre le mur.

"Bonjour Malfoy."

"Potter, quelle désagréable surprise... Tu as perdu ton chemin?"

"Colin est venu me voir hier soir après que tu lui... aies dit de partir..."

"Colin... Colin... attend que je me rappelle... un grand châtain ? Peut-être un blond? Non je suis désolé je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..."

Mon sourire fier de moi perd un peu de sa superbe alors que mon dos tape une nouvelle fois sur le mur derrière moi.

"Tu avais l'air de t'en souvenir quand tu as prétexté l'aimer et ne plus vouloir le voir pour son bien..."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh "ce" Colin! Brave garçon... doué de ses mains... Bon tu m'excuseras Potter mais j'ai..."

"Tu n'iras nulle part Malfoy, si tu as un compte à régler c'est avec moi. Alors tu vas laisser Colin tranquille et arrêter tes conneries!"

Mon dieu ce qu'il peut être intimidant quand il le veut. Ho bien sûr cela marcherait mieux si j'étais plus petit que lui ou si ne je sentais pas sa main trembler sur ma chemise. Mais il a du potentiel, on pourrait presque en faire un méchant s'il perdait cette fâcheuse habitude de tomber amoureux des gens.

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas Potter, Colin est de l'histoire ancienne, j'ai une autre proie en vue... Dis-moi Potter, de qui es-tu amoureux?"

Je crois que mon sourire pourrait illuminer la Grande Salle alors que je vois son regard se troubler...

J'aime les coups bas... Surtout quand ils sont dirigés vers un certain Gryffondor aux yeux verts...

"Pardon?"

"Oui, Colin, (brave Colin) m'a dit hier que tu étais en réalité amoureux de quelqu'un d'inaccessible... alors je me disais que peut-être ce qui est inaccessible pour toi... ne l'est pas pour moi..."

.-.

Sa main lâche mon col alors qu'il recule d'un pas. Tremble Potty, souffre, car je vais te pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que tu en pleures. Tu n'avais pas à tomber amoureux, faille stupide, tu aurais dû faire comme moi... aucun sentiment, que du sexe et de la violence... Mais voilà trop faible Potty... trop...

Il est plié en deux, et je doute vu les sons qu'il produit qu'il soit en train de pleurer ou de sangloter de terreur... Non en fait, il est en plein fou rire... ça y est il a grillé son unique neurone...

"Tu... Par Merlin Malfoy, tu es encore plus irrécupérable que je ne le pensais... Je peux t'assurer que cette personne est encore plus inaccessible pour toi que pour moi..."

"Que tu crois Potter..."

"Oh mais j'en suis sûr! Mais je vais te donner un indice, car un tel dévouement à me gâcher la vie est quand même assez rare... Cette fameuse personne que tu sembles vouloir conquérir et dont je suis malgré moi amoureux... Sache que tu l'aimes déjà!"

Une tape qu'on pourrait considérer comme amicale sur mon bras et je vois Potter s'éloigner les épaules encore secouées par son rire.

"Je n'aime personne Potter!" Je crie sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

"Que tu crois Malfoy, que tu crois..."

Je hais cet homme, je vous assure il me sort par les oreilles... J'aime quelqu'un ? Moi? Preuve qu'il me connaît vraiment mal...

Et cette constatation, bien que futile, a le don de m'énerver.

Si nos propres ennemis ne nous connaissent pas, alors qui le peut... je vous le demande!

.-.

_Je me fous, fous de vous._

_Vous m'aimez, mais pas moi._

_.-._

"Blaise, il faut que je te parle, je crois que j'ai un problème."

Blaise, goinfre de son état, est en train de tenter de vider la table des Serpentard en une seule bouchée.

"Mais Dray on n'est qu'au début du petit déjeuner, et en plus je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si important."

"Blaise..."

"Ok, ok... Tu sais quoi, des fois j'aimerais que tu évites de te rappeler qu'on est amis..."

"J'y penserai pour Noël..."

"Très drôle..."

.-.

Cette semaine semble décidée à mettre à l'épreuve ma patience séculaire. Je ne suis pas contre le rire, je trouve même cela reposant... Mais je trouve que depuis quelques temps on rit un peut trop à mes dépends...

"Tu as fini?"

"Je... Oh par Merlin Draco, comment as-tu...Ha ha ha! Par Merlin..."

Et voilà, c'est reparti... Je suis fatigué, il n'est même pas encore 8h du matin et je suis fatigué...

"Ré... ré... réexplique s'il te plaît."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me donnerais tant de mal pour un âne batté dans ton genre."

"Nan mais sérieusement je crois que j'ai loupé un détail dans ton raisonnement..."

Je suis trop généreux parfois, ça me trahira...

"Alors Potter m'a expliqué que la personne qu'il aimait était encore plus inaccessible pour moi que pour lui..."

"Jusque là je suis tout bon."

"Et que j'aimais déjà cette personne."

"Ça se précise..."

"J'en suis donc arrivé à l'horrible conclusion que Potter aimait... je n'arrive même pas à le dire... Que Potter aime... MON PERE!!!!!"

Il vient de s'affaler sur mon canapé l'idiot! Et il est encore plus hilare qu'il y a cinq minutes.

"Blaise vas-tu arrêter?"

"Mais Draco, tu te ne te rends pas compte!"

Me rendre compte? Mais bien sûr que je me rends compte, Potter fantasme sur mon paternel, Potter s'imagine en train de faire je ne sais quoi avec mon géniteur, mon géniteur qui a une canne... Oh mon Dieu, sa canne!

"Blaise... je souffre là!"

Il essaie de reprendre un peu de sérieux mais je vois bien le coin de ses lèvres se soulever avec frénésie...

"Hum... oui... Voilà… Pardon... c'est bon j'arrête... Et donc pourquoi ton père et pas ta mère?"

"Parce que Potter est pervers" je siffle sans même y réfléchir...

Blaise étouffe un nouveau fou rire, mais résiste...

"Bien, soit, tu as choisi ton père... Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il y a une solution plus simple?"

Plus simple? Non je ne vois pas désolé...

"De quoi parles-tu?"

"Rien... rien en particulier... bon et donc maintenant que tu crois savoir qu'il s'agit de ton père, que vas-tu faire?"

"Le tuer!"

"Hein? Tu ne vas quand même pas tuer ton père?"

"Mais non! Potter!"

"Hein? Tu ne vas quand même pas tuer Potter?"

"Tu te répètes Blaise..."

"Non mais sérieusement Dray, si tu y réfléchissais trente secondes, tu verrais bien que ta théorie est complètement irréaliste!"

"Ah parce que tu as une autre idée toi?"

"Il se pourrait oui..."

"Je t'écoute..."

"Ho non, pour que tu m'insultes et que tu me fasses subir ce que tu as fait subir à ma cuisse l'autre jour... très peu pour moi. Suis ton instinct... et voyons ce que ça donne..."

"... Bon passons... donc j'ai décidé de trouver un moyen de faire oublier mon père à Potter"

"Bien ça!"

"J'ai, bien entendu, pensé tout d'abord à la lobotomie, mais je ne crois pas que cela soit bien vu si on détériore ses capacités mentales (aussi maigres soit elles) avant l'affrontement final..."

"Et puis... je te sens assez médiocre chirurgien..."

"Je te serais gré de tes commentaires Blaise. Bref j'ai décidé qu'il fallait donc que j'emploie d'autres moyens, plus perfides, plus sournois, plus ... moi..."

"Tu vas le ligoter dans la cave jusqu'à ses 60 ans?"

"HOOOO... hum ... non... pas bien... mais je note quand même... Non Blaise, je vais l'aider à trouver l'amour!"

Je laisse Blaise s'écrouler une nouvelle fois sur mon sofa et replonge dans mes pensées.

Il faut tout d'abord que je vois Potter, que je lui parle d'homme à ... et bien, à Potter...

Il faut qu'il comprenne que son amour est impossible et il faut surtout qu'il arrête de fantasmer sur la canne de mon père...

"Tu viens Blaise on va être en retard en cours..."

"J'ai une crampe..."

Je sens que je vais encore vivre une journée crevante...

.-.

Il y a toujours eut un avantage aux cours du bon gros géant, c'est que l'on peut y faire tout et n'importe quoi sauf l'écouter. C'est d'ailleurs en général le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas m'y endormir.

Non pas que la vie des Crapezoar à crête verte ne me passionne pas, mais j'ai, et je le déplore, d'autres intérêts dans la vie...

L'autre point positif c'est que nous sommes en classe avec les Gryffondor et que j'ai besoin d'avoir une conversation avec l'un d'eux...

Celui-là même justement qui me fixe sans aucune gêne...

"Potter il faut que nous parlions."

"On est en cours Malfoy."

"Oui, oui je sais, mais c'est important. J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit hier."

Je crois avoir enfin réussi à capter son attention, il faut dire que me voir aussi sérieux doit lui paraître étrange. Mais voilà ce sont des choses sérieuses: La canne de mon père n'a qu'une seule fonction et celle-ci ne peut décemment rien à voir avec Potter ...

"Viens par là."

Je me retrouve tiré par Potter dans un coin plus tranquille du parc.

.-.

"Du calme Potty tu as failli déchirer ma robe."

"Pauvre de toi... Bon donc, tu voulais me dire quoi?"

Je prends une grande inspiration et essaie de ne pas laisser transparaître trop d'animosité. Après tout on n'attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre...

"Voilà, j'ai découvert ton secret Potter, et je ne peux te cacher que cela m'a tout d'abord profondément choqué. Je veux dire... c'est tellement improbable. C'est comme si tu me disais que le feu peut tomber amoureux de la glace. C'est impensable. Mais voilà c'est ainsi. Et si de prime abord j'ai eu envie de te foutre mon poing dans la figure, je me suis raisonné et je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas forcément ta faute. Le charme des Malfoy est connu depuis la nuit des temps. Peu de gens y résistent."

Le temps que je reprenne mon souffle je peux voir ses lèvres s'étirer légèrement en un sourire un peu désabusé... Il doit se dire que je suis venu lui gâcher sa vie... Et pour une fois il se trompe... Je suis imprévisible moi monsieur!

"Enfin, bref, ce que je voulais te dire c'est que même si tes sentiments sont nobles et que tu penses ne pas pouvoir les oublier, sache que cela est possible. Car après tout, un Malfoy et un Potter c'est tout de même une hérésie.

Et vu que je me sens un peu responsable de ton état. J'ai décidé de t'aider!"

L'état de semi hébétement dans lequel semblait être plongé Potter vient de disparaître d'un seul coup. Et c'est un regard un peu inquiet qui se pose sur moi.

"M'aider?"

"Oui. Vois-tu je sais que la tâche ne sera pas facile pour juguler tes sentiments, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais te faire profiter de mes conseils et de mes talents. Tu as devant toi ton nouveau Coach en amour!"

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine j'attends que l'information arrive jusqu'à sont cerveau. J'ai réfléchi et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que : soit il se mettrait à rire, soit il me remerciait chaudement.

"Non! Ça va aller Malfoy. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ta pitié!"

Un dernier regard et il me bouscule pour s'en retourner vers le groupe d'élèves, mains dans les poches...

Je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là... l'aide d'un Malfoy est un don rare et précieux, on ne la refuse pas impunément...

.-.

Passablement énervé je retourne vers Blaise.

"Alors? Ça s'est passé comment?"

"Il a refusé!"

"Non? Sans blague? Tu veux dire que Potter a refusé que tu l'aides à trouver la femme de sa vie... étonnant!"

"N'est-ce pas!"

"Et donc tu vas abandonner? Réfléchir un peu plus à la situation? Ouvrir les yeux?"

"... Non! Je vais l'aider qu'il le veuille ou non!"

"Pourquoi je savais que t'allais répondre ça..."

.-.

La journée bien que partie avec un sérieux handicap s'est finalement passée sans encombre. J'ai bien vu que Potter me lançait des regards pleins de hargne, mais après tout ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais pas l'habitude...

J'ai déjà réfléchi sur ce que j'avais à faire. Il suffit de regrouper le plus de spécimens mâles et femelles, et de les présenter tour à tour à Potter sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.

Il y aura bien quelqu'un qui lui fera oublier mon père et... _sa canne_.

J'ai bien entendu abandonné l'idée que Potter ne soit pas gay. Après tout à partir de maintenant il peut même être zoophile, ça ne me dérangera pas, tant qu'il oublie mon paternel... Tant qu'il ne réussit pas à mettre en œuvre ses fantasmes.

Car je le connais, il est vicieux Potty, limite pervers. Après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il était vierge, non? Et poser ses lèvres sur Crivey est une preuve assez flagrante de sa déviance sexuelle.

Alors voilà, qu'il soit gay, hétéro ou légumophile grand bien lui fasse... Mais tout sauf mon père!

.-.

Pour demain j'ai déjà prévu Angelica Corner, petite Serdaigle au doigté phénoménal et aux lèvres les plus attirantes de la création. Ainsi que Paul Brat qui est réputé pour être un excellent amant.

Demain nous serons samedi, et Potter va les rencontrer par hasard en ville. Ça sera parfait...

Je leur ai promis à chacun une récompense phénoménale si Potter les garde plus d'une nuit dans son lit. Car après tout c'est là le challenge!

Potter devrait sortir avec ses amis en début d'après-midi, Angie le rencontrera chez Honeyduke, et si ça se passe mal, Paul essaiera de le croiser un peu plus tard.

Je n'aurai pas de répit tant que Potter ne sera pas marié et heureux...

.-.

oOoOoOo

.-.

Samedi matin. J'ai affreusement mal dormi, j'ai fait des rêves où Potter coinçait mon père contre un mur et lui disait qu'il aimait sa canne si longue et si dure. Je crois avoir crié à ce moment-là...

Il est possible aussi que des fois je me sois retrouvé à la place de mon père et que Potter me fixe de la façon dont il l'avait fait dans mes appartements... mais j'avoue préférer ne pas m'en rappeler...

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a tenté de m'embrasser... peut-être voit-il mon père en moi... Par les couettes de Merlin... Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû y penser...

.-.

Angelica et Paul sont à l'heure et pénètrent dans ma chambre à 11h précise.

"Vous avez compris ce que vous avez à faire?"

"Oui."

"Oui."

"Des questions?"

"Euh ... oui... moi... une."

"Je t'écoute Paul."

"On fait ça pour quoi déjà?"

J'ai une chance dans mon malheur, il est aussi beau qu'il est stupide... Avec un peu d'aide divine il réussira peut-être à faire oublier ce détail à Potty...

"Pour que Potter tombe amoureux de vous!"

"Des deux?"

Je suis en train de me dire qu'il faudra beaucoup, mais beaucoup d'aide divine ...

"Non l'un ou l'autre que m'importe, le tout c'est qu'il... tombe amoureux."

"Ok."

"Ça marche pour moi."

"Bien, vous pensez être prêt?"

Un chœur de "oui" me répond et je referme la porte sur eux avec un soupir de fatigue...

"Ben c'est pas gagné..."

.-.

oOoOoOo

.-.

Honeyduke. Je suis allé m'installer dans un coin du magasin pour voir l'évolution de mon projet...

Potter et ses amis sont là depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes et aucune trace de mon appât numéro un... Je sens une migraine poindre gentiment...

"Il ne t'a quand même pas dit ça?"

"Si 'Mione..."

"C'est un petit con..."

"Je sais... je sais..."

"J'suis désolée Harry, mais j'ai du mal avec cette idée..."

"Je te rassure ça ne m'enchante pas non plus..."

J'ai à peine le temps d'entendre une bribe de leur conversation que, enfin, Angelica arrive. Rien à dire, tenue parfaite et gloss très très appétissant.

Elle a repéré Potty, et s'avance vers sa proie.

"Bonjour, tu es Harry c'est ça?"

"Bonjour, oui... et tu es... je suis désolé ton nom m'échappe."

"Angelica, Angelica Corner. On est ensemble en cours de divination."

"Oh oui bien sûr..."

Potter passe une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de dompter une mèche rebelle tout en souriant avec innocence.

Y'a pas à dire, il sait s'y prendre... à sa manière...

"Je me demandais, vu que je viens rarement par ici, si tu pouvais m'accompagner pour boire un verre..."

"Je... c'est à dire, je suis avec mes amis et..."

"Vas-y Harry, Ron a encore plusieurs courses à finir... on se rejoint plus tard?"

"Ok, merci 'Mione."

.-.

Et voilà emballé c'est pesé. Oh bien sûr, aucune raison de se réjouir pour l'instant. Potter est dragueur et aime les conquêtes, Angelica ne peut être qu'une passade...

Je les suis donc, discrètement, à "La Chopine Magique" et fait en sorte de m'installer à distance d'écoute. Je suis un espion né...

"Donc tu aimes le Quidditch?"

"Oh oui qui n'aimerait pas? Je veux dire c'est quand même un sport merveilleux."

"Je suis d'accord et puis voler est vraiment agréable."

"C'est vrai... Dis Harry, je peux te poser une question?"

"Vas-y."

"Il paraît que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un en ce moment?"

Mais l'idiote... mais la bécasse... C'est pas permis d'être aussi nouille! Qui lui a demandé de parler de ça... Ah je vous jure c'est ça quand on demande de l'aide aux amateurs...

"Je... qui t'a parlé de ça?"

"Une rumeur... tu sais on parle beaucoup dans les dortoirs... Alors c'est vrai?"

"Plus ou moins..."

"Ho ? C'est fini?"

"Ça n'a même pas commencé à t'avouer..."

Potter remet ses lunettes en place sur son nez, il semble gêné le pauvre garçon...

"Désolée pour toi..."

"Je survivrai..." Il rit, mais il n'est pas dur de distinguer un rire jaune d'un rire franc..." Et puis, on m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune chance..."

"Tu l'aimes vraiment?"

"Je... On ne pourrait pas changer de sujet?"

"Bien sûr, excuse-moi je suis trop curieuse parfois..."

"Non c'est rien..."

Ils sont mignoooonnns... si ce n'était pas moi qui avait fomenté tout ça, je crois que ça me donnerait une sérieuse envie de vomir. Comme ça Potter est vraiment accroc... Serpentard nous vienne en aide, ça risque d'être plus dur que je ne le pensais...

"Tu connais le meilleur remède contre les peines de cœur?"

"Le Fire Whisky?"

Mon dieu, elle a vraiment un rire de greluche... j'aurais dû mieux choisir. Heureusement que Potter ne semble pas être sensible aux ultra-sons...

"Mais non, c'est ça..."

Angelica s'approche sensiblement de Potty qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Elle a une bonne méthode la bougresse. Léger sourire, bouche pulpeuse... Il va se faire avoir...

Malheureusement un bruit de verre qui se brise à terre les stoppe dans leur élan...

Je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il se passe ensuite car une serveuse trop zélée persiste à vouloir me parler.

"Monsieur, nous allons vous remplacer ce verre de suite, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal..."

"Non, non merci, c'était un Martini blanc..."

"Je vous en ressers un de suite..."

... Mon verre est tombé, soit. Ma main a dérapé par trop d'inattention... Cela peut arriver... Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès...

"Je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter là."

"Mais je..."

"Écoute tu es très jolie et en temps normal je serais très flatté de ton intérêt pour moi. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment..."

"... Bien... je comprends... Heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, Harry Potter."

"De même Angelica... À lundi en cours!"

"Sûr!"

.-.

Et voilà mon premier piège n'a pas marché. D'un côté c'est normal, elle n'avait rien de particulier... Pourtant elle s'en sortait pas trop mal... Rah saleté de verre qui vous échappe des mains sans aucune raison... Ballot! Vraiment!

Heureusement pour moi, Potter ne semble pas vouloir quitter le bar. Les yeux dans le vide, il sirote sa tasse de café chaud.

Je me demande à quoi il peut bien penser, à son amour secret certainement... Que la vie serait simple si ce n'était pas mon père.

.-.

Dix minutes s'écoulent avant que Paul ne pénètre dans la salle où nous nous trouvons. Question discrétion il se pose là. Il n'a pas posé les yeux sur Potter qu'il se dirige déjà vers lui.

"Bonjour... cette chaise est prise?"

Il pourrait faire des pubs pour le dentifrice de BulleBavulle... affligeant...

"Non, tu peux la prendre si tu veux..."

"Ho mais c'était pour m'y installer... Je me présente Paul Brat. Je suis un grand fan de tout ce que tu fais!"

Je suis épatée par tant de finesse... heureusement que mon Martini est là pour me remonter le moral.

"Ce que je fais?"

Au moins Potter à l'air aussi interloqué que moi.

"Oui, le Quidditch, sauver le monde, tout ça quoi..."

Pitié...

"Ha... Oui c'est une façon de voir les choses... Et bien... merci ..."

"Donc je me suis dis que je devais venir te parler et essayer de connaître l'homme derrière le héros"

Une bassine vite...

"Dis, il parait que tu es gay?"

Je m'enfonce, je m'abîme...

"Je... pardon?"

"Oui c'est un bruit qui court..."

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a comme bruits qui courent ces temps-ci..."

"Alors?"

"Il est possible oui..."

"Ha tant mieux! Moi aussi!"

Le monde est injuste avec moi, je suis entouré de dégénérés du bulbe...

Et Potter qui sourit au benêt, soit il est vraiment en manque soit il ne sait même plus reconnaître un idiot quand il en voit un... Et pourtant celui-là a une flèche luminescente pointée vers lui... _"Kick me I'm Stupid"_

"Ha..."

Et là... je vois Paul se pencher pour tenter de voler un baiser à Potter... Je suis désolé c'en est trop pour moi.

Je me lève et sors de ce café de malheur...

C'était une très mauvaise idée de les suivre... Une très mauvaise idée de regarder Potter se faire draguer... Une très mauvaise idée de choisir ce... truc pour le séduire...

Je vais rentrer chez moi et tenter d'effacer ces images de Potter embrassant Paul de ma tête...

.-.

_Moi, je vous voulais mais_

_Confidence pour confidence,_

_.-._

Le calme, l'obscurité, le silence...

Et surtout pas de Potter entrain d'embrasser à pleine bouche n'importe quel quidam.

J'aime être chez moi. Je pense que je ne vais plus en bouger du week end. Autarcie totale... Je m'occuperai du cas Potter lundi... Je crois que j'en ai trop vu pour ces deux jours...

On tape à la porte... Blaise encore... Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui parler...

Je ne réponds pas mais au bout d'un moment les coups reprennent...

Heureusement que j'ai ma baguette sous la main, un coup de poignet et la porte s'ouvre. La lumière est éteinte, je suis sur le lit, mais que m'importe c'est Blaise...

Blaise qui vient encore m'expliquer pourquoi ce que je fais, c'est mal!

.-.

"Je n'ai pas envie de parler Blaise. Donc oui c'était une mauvaise idée, non je ne vais pas abandonner, et oui tu peux t'en aller"

"Ce n'est pas Blaise, Malfoy."

Par Serpentard...

Je me relève d'un bon et allume toutes les lumières de la pièce.

"Potter? On tape à la porte maintenant? On ne la défonce plus?"

"Très drôle Malfoy..."

"Merci j'ai toujours eu un sens de l'humour assez hors du commun... Et que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite?"

"C'était quoi ce manège cet après-midi?"

"De quel manège tu parles Potty?"

"Cette fille et ce gars, et toi qui nous suis comme un mauvais espion de film moldu... ça t'amuse tant que ça cette situation?"

Cette situation? Non, je suis désolée mais voir Potter amoureux de mon père, n'est pas selon mes critères d'humour, un sujet à rire...

"Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles."

"Ho je t'en prie Malfoy pas de ça avec moi."

Ses yeux plongés dans les miens, j'y retrouve cette petite lueur d'énervement qui me plaît tant chez lui. Enfin plaire... c'est un bien grand mot...

"Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderais à trouver la femme de ta vie, je m'y emploie voilà tout!"

Je me dirige vers mon bar pour nous servir deux verres de whisky. Après tout rien n'empêche d'être cordial, entre vieux ennemis...

"Et je me rappelle t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas de ta pitié!"

"Ho mais loin de moi l'idée de m'apitoyer son ton sort Potter, c'est juste une question de sécurité personnelle. Vois-tu, te savoir amoureux me dérange, et il faut que cela cesse."

"De sécurité? Par Merlin Malfoy tu crois vraiment que je vais me jeter sur..."

"Je ne crois rien, je dis juste que si tu te crois assez amoureux pour refuser toute relation sérieuse depuis deux ans j'ai le droit de m'en inquiéter. Et de tout faire pour que cet... état... disparaisse..."

"Cet état... Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te coller mon poing dans la figure sale snob!"

Et voilà, on parlait gentiment et il faut qu'il s'énerve... Mais au moins le Potter habituel est de retour...Alléluia!

"Allons allons Potter, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir de ne pas connaître ce sentiment qui te consume. J'ai et je m'en félicite un certain déficit en ce domaine."

"... j'avais bien compris... ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je veux juste que tu arrêtes tes conneries et que tu me laisses en paix. Je te promets de ne pas venir te déranger avec mes sentiments à partir de maintenant."

"Voilà une honorable proposition Potter. Mais qui me dit que tu t'y contraindras. Après tout "l'amour" c'est si... emporté!"

"Ho je peux te promettre qu'après cette conversation je vais tout faire pour calmer mes "sentiments" comme tu le dis si bien!"

Je suis un excellent orateur. En quelques phrases, je réussis à convaincre la plus bornée des mules. En fait j'aurais dû faire ça dès le début. Potter ne peut résister à mon autorité naturelle.

"Bien..."

"Bien!"

.-.

Il se dirige vers la porte et je ne peux m'empêcher de le retenir.

"Ho Potter! Encore une question, comment m'as-tu repéré?"

"Malfoy, je te remarquerais déguisé en arbre dans la forêt interdite" m'annonce t-il un sourire aux bords lèvres.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois le prendre, mais je préfère ne pas m'y attarder...

"Pourtant avec tes lunettes, même pas sûr que tu y voies correctement..."

"Mes lunettes fonctionnent très bien je te rassure..."

Moi, je persiste à dire que ce sont des objets qui ne devraient pas se trouver sur un visage mais dans une poubelle. Comment peut-on mieux voir à travers ces choses? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a des goûts bizarres finalement...

"Passe-moi ça!"

En deux enjambées je me retrouve à côté de lui ses lunettes dans ma main.

"Malfoy! Qu'est ce que..."

"Du calme Potty je vais te les rendre je voudrais juste les essayer..."

"Tu es vraiment étrange parfois..."

"Je suis insaisissable... Nuance! Et sache que c'est ce qui fait mon charme!"

Je ne fais pas attention au léger rire qui s'échappe de mon ennemi et pose ces engins de torture sur mon nez...

Par les caleçons de Salazar!

"Mais comment peux-tu voir avec ça!"

Le monde est flou et a pris la décision saugrenue que les lignes droites ne lui convenaient plus.

Potter de son côté a arrêté de rire et me fixe bizarrement...

"Malfoy rend-moi ces lunettes, il faut que je m'en aille."

"Non mais, attend Potter, normal que tu ne saches pas choisir correctement tes proies... On n'y voit rien dans ces trucs..."

"Draco, rends-moi mes lunettes..."

Potter est dangereusement près de moi, et lunettes ou pas, je vois bien que son regard est tout sauf habituel... je crois l'avoir déjà vu une fois...

"Potter?"

"Tu as vraiment le don pour me faire sortir de moi Malfoy. Je sais pas comment tu y arrives, mais il suffit que je pense pouvoir me raisonner... et tu fais des choses comme ça!"

"Potter?"

Il est vraiment très proche, et sa main sur ma joue n'a pas l'air d'être là pour m'arracher ses lunettes...

"Un Malfoy et un Potter c'est une hérésie n'est ce pas? "

"Une évidence!"

"Et je ne devrais pas ressentir ce que je ressens?"

"Exactement!"

Je ne devrais pas le dire mais je recule à chaque parole prononcée, alors que lui persiste à vouloir avancer... Et malheureusement je crois que cette pièce est fournie de deux paires de murs... dont l'un devrait se trouver... là...

Acculé contre le fameux mur, je me demande ce qui m'empêche de m'échapper. Mais voilà comme l'autre jour, je n'ai strictement plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps. En fait je suis tétanisé.

"Ce n'est pas la peine que j'essaie..."

"Inutile, en effet."

J'aimerais bien que ma voix arrête de prendre ses aises. Je ne pensais pas avoir une voix de fausset aussi parfaite.

De plus sa main est en train d'enlever délicatement les lunettes de mon nez et je peux enfin voir parfaitement le visage qui se retrouve à quelques centimètres du mien.

Pensée du moment : les lunettes ça vous gâche vraiment un visage. Mais avant que je ne puisse m'attarder sur cette pensée, Potter les remet sur son nez et me sourit étrangement.

"Ballot Malfoy, les Gryffondor ont toujours eu du mal à refuser l'échec..."

Et là sans prévenir, Potter fond sur moi comme un aigle sur une pauvre musaraigne et emprisonne mes lèvres dans les siennes...

Par tous les créateurs!

La légère trace de chaleur qui avait perduré sur mes lèvres la dernière fois, vient de se transformer en véritable métal en fusion. Parce qu'il ne se contente pas d'un simple effleurement cette fois... Non! Potter m'embrasse pour de bon, et ne se prive pas d'emmêler ses doigts dans mes cheveux...

La tétanie a laissé place à une sorte de transe. Je sais que c'est Potter, et je sais aussi très bien que je ne devrais pas, mais ma bouche apprécie ce contact et je réponds sans vraiment y réfléchir à cet étrange baiser. C'est donc les yeux quasiment clos et avec un étrange sentiment de perte que je sens Potter s'éloigner de moi...

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de réagir qu'il a déjà franchi le pas de la porte et refermé derrière lui...

C'était quoi ça?

.-.

_Si vous voulez les caresses,_

_Restez pas, pas chez moi._

_.-._

Minuit trente-deux minutes et quinze secondes. Je n'arrive toujours pas à évacuer ce nœud dans mon ventre ni même le tremblement de mes mains. J'ai dû attraper un truc en ville cet après-midi.

J'ai d'abord pensé que ça pouvait être notre "conversation" avec Potter qui me mettait dans cet état, mais soyons réaliste pourquoi Potter me ferait un tel effet?

Minuit trente-trois et trente-quatre secondes. Je secoue Blaise dans son lit. Il n'y a pas de raison que je sois le seul à souffrir dans cette histoire.

"Blaise debout!"

"Dray? Quelle heure est-il?"

"Ce n'est pas important! Vient, il faut qu'on parle!"

"Encore?"

"Oui c'est urgent!"

"Je t'assure Dray quand cette histoire sera finie tu as intérêt à m'offrir un cadeau somptueux! Sans ça..."

"Oui oui promis... bouge!"

.-.

De retour dans mes appartements je m'effondre dans le canapé suivi de peu par Blaise.

"Raconte."

"Il m'a embrassé."

"Alléluia... je peux aller me coucher maintenant?"

"Comment ça "alléluia" ! Blaise tu ne sais même pas de qui je parle!"

"De Potter! Tu as dû encore l'énerver, il a dû encore te coller contre un mur, et de fil en aiguille vous avez échangé un baiser passionné..."

Je reste sans voix...

"Comment... comment tu..."

"Comment je le sais? Mais je ne le sais pas Dray, je devine. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre tu te serais contenté de venir me trouver pour cacher le corps. Mais vu que je ne vois aucun cadavre dans la pièce et que tes joues sont aussi rouges que de belles tomates j'en déduis qu'il s'agit de Potter.

Pour le scénario, met ça sur le compte de mon génie légendaire."

"Je lui ai pris ses lunettes et je les ai mises sur moi... Entre parenthèse on n'y voit rien dans ces trucs."

"Je me doute... et?"

"Il a changé d'expression et puis... le mur... et ... pourquoi moi?"

"Bon... vous avez fait quoi ensuite?"

"Il est parti..."

"Logique."

"Et là je comprends plus trop..."

"Mais au moins tu as arrêté de croire que Potter aime ton père..."

"Hein? Mais Blaise on parle de moi là, pas des fantasmes de Potter sur les cannes!"

"... Dray..."

"Quoi?"

"Fais marcher tes neurones s'il te plaît... je ne vais pas te mâcher "tout" le travail..."

"Quoi? À quoi veux tu que je réfléchisse... je ne... oh... OHHHHH... OOOOOHHH"

OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH

"Voilàààààààààà! Bon sur ce, je retourne me coucher! Bonne nuit Dray et remonte cette mâchoire tu ferais presque peur..."

"Par Merlin..."

"Oui oui je sais, bon allez lâches mon bras là."

"Serpentard tout puissant."

"Dray tu commences à me faire mal..."

"Ce n'est pas mon père..."

"Sans blague?... Dray, mon sang circule plus là."

"Je... oh..."

"Et si tu te poses la question ce n'est pas non plus ta mère, ni un de tes frères cachés. DRAY LÂCHES MON BAS!"

Le cri suraigu de Blaise vient de me faire sortir de l'état de choc dans lequel j'étais tombé...

Il me regarde maintenant mi-sourire mi-sourcils froncés, en frottant son avant-bras légèrement rougit.

"Je te conseille d'aller lui parler."

"Je n'ai rien à lui dire c'est son problème pas le mien!"

"... Tu sais quoi Dray, la prochaine fois que tu me réveilles en pleine nuit, t'as intérêt à avoir de meilleures dispositions que ça. Moi je retourne dans mon lit! Et toi réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit! Et réfléchis aussi à ton comportement depuis quelques jours!"

Seconde fois de la soirée qu'on sort de chez moi sans que j'en aie donné la permission... Les bonnes manières se perdent ma bonne dame.

.-.

_Moi j'aime sans sentiment._

_Confidence pour confidence,_

_.-._

Assis sur le bord de mon lit, je me relève pour ce qui doit être la vingtième fois de la demi-heure. Certains pourraient dire que je suis nerveux, d'autres en colère, d'autres encore excité, mais je vous assure que ce n'est rien de tout ça. C'est juste que j'ai besoin de faire un peu de sport, et que les flexions extensions sont connues pour être bénéfiques d'un point de vue cardio training.

Hop je me rassieds, hop un peu debout, un tour de chambre et hop de nouveau assis. Un entraînement de champion je vous dis.

Le fait que je n'arrive pas à dormir n'est en aucun cas dût à ma découverte. Après tout, Potter n'est pas si important à mes yeux, cette "révélation" ne peut donc pas influer sur mon cycle de sommeil.

Potter est amoureux soit, et ce n'est pas de mon père. Je devrais m'en trouver soulagé... Après tout c'est déjà moins grave s'il est amoureux de... enfin de... voilà quoi...

Ça sera même plus facile à régler. Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'un cafouillage sentimental. Après tout la barrière entre la haine et la passion est très mince paraît-il...

Enfin, pour certaines personnes! Moi personnellement je la trouve insurmontable, infranchissable, un mur de marbre! ...Hum... Voilà...

Mais il est possible que pour certains esprits faibles, le bonheur ressentit par l'exaltation de la haine et de la compétition soit confondu avec de ... l'amour...

À mon avis l'esprit doit être très faible, un Gryffondor en est l'exemple parfait… Et Potter n'en parlons pas.

En fait je n'ai qu'à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et lui faire comprendre bien clairement qu'il est fou, ou idiot , ou bon à être enfermé à vie à St Mangouste dans l'aile psychiatrique et tout ira bien. Déjà il ne fantasme pas sur les cannes... point positif.

C'est fou comme de faire le tour de sa chambre et de sa salle de bain ça peut vous détendre... Je me sens... revigoré... apaisé... limite bienveillant envers le monde...

D'ailleurs maintenant il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi je le prendrais avec sourire et philosophie...

Rien ne peut plus me choquer, je crois que j'ai dépassé ce stade...

D'ailleurs il est presque normal que quelqu'un tape à ma porte à près de quatre heures du matin...

Dimanche, jour du seigneur qu'il disait l'autre...

.-.

Ma logique légendaire est en train de me prévenir gentiment, que vu ma chance aujourd'hui, il ne peut que s'agir de Potter.

Et encore une fois... ma logique a raison...

Je me demande si j'ai vraiment mérité tout ce qui m'arrive...

"Oublié quelque chose? De me violer peut être?"

Grâce à Serpentard ma voix est encore plus froide que jamais...

"Je venais m'excuser..."

"À 4h du matin..."

"Je n'arrivais pas à dormir!"

"Et bien sache que moi je dormais très bien!"

Il se pourrait que le fait que je sois encore complètement habillé (avec chaussures) et que mes cheveux légèrement décoiffés puissent indiquer le contraire, mais je parle ici à Potter. Et j'aime à croire qu'il est réellement aveugle...

"Ha... Je peux rentrer?"

Ma logique étant ce qu'elle est, elle se croit pertinente en me faisant remarquer que seul avec lui dans la chambre je risque gros. Mais j'ai beau être un Serpentard, je me targue d'avoir un brin de courage. Et puis j'ai eu le temps de bien visiter ma chambre. Je sais où se trouvent tous les murs maintenant! Il ne m'aura pas si facilement!

Je me décale donc à côté de la porte et laisse rentrer mon nouveau meilleur ami...

"Potter on ne va pas revenir sur... ça... tu t'excuses, c'est très bien. L'affaire est close."

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait au moins parler? Je commence à devenir dingue..."

"Commencer? Tu es sûr?"

Un regard légèrement accusateur se pose sur moi alors que je m'installe sur une chaise. Parfaitement au centre de la pièce... très éloigné des murs...

"Bon je t'écoute mais fais vite..."

"Ce n'est pas si simple..." C'est maintenant à son tour d'arpenter ma chambre. Je suis sûr qu'il étudie la place des murs lui aussi... Vil calculateur...

"Et bien alors ne dis rien et revenons à une vie normale, tu me détestes, je te hais, tu dragues tout ce qui bouge et je séduis le monde autour de moi. Jusque-là tout allait bien!"

Comme j'aimais cette vie...

"Pour toi peut-être... "

"Mais pour toi aussi, voyons Potter, l'amour c'est éphémère, c'est ridicule c'est avilissant, c'est... une faiblesse! Et m'est avis que tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'une nouvelle faiblesse... alors oublie nous tout ça et redeviens normal!"

Je pense que Potter s'est abonné aux sourires désabusés avec option regard triste. Cela fait déjà trois fois qu'il me le ressort et il y arrive de mieux en mieux.

"Je ne me sens pas faible."

"Et bien tu devrais! L'amour, c'est sournois. Ça t'attrape aux tripes et sans que tu t'en rendes compte tu ne te suffis plus à toi-même. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour exister. Et cette personne possède tout pouvoir sur toi. Qui voudrait subir ça? Surtout pas moi!"

"Vision intéressante..."

En disant cela il prend une chaise et s'installe à califourchon dessus le menton sur ses avants bras... Et ses yeux irrémédiablement braqués sur moi...

Dernière vérification les murs sont toujours aussi loin... parfait!

.-.

"C'est la seule vision qui existe Potter. Tu t'imagines? Avoir le ventre qui se tord quand l'autre personne regarde ou touche quelqu'un d'autre? Avoir des envies de meurtres quand tu vois ses lèvres effleurer d'autres bouches? Ne pas pouvoir supporter de le regarder heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi?"

Sincèrement, je ne vois même pas comment on peut vouloir aimer quelqu'un c'est trop douloureux à mon avis. Potter écoute mes dires sans vraiment désapprouver, peut-être revient-il à des sentiments plus normaux?

"Tu m'as l'air de bien t'y connaître pour quelqu'un qui dit être totalement contre l'amour. Et puis..."de le regarder" ... tu parles d'un homme?"

Je sens mes paupières s'écarter malgré moi... À force de me mettre dans la peau de Potter je parle comme un gay... Il est vraiment trop tard, il faut que je dorme...

"J'essayais de prendre ton point de vue Potter. Et saches que ma culture n'a pas de limite..."

"Et si moi je te disais qu'à côté de ça quand tu embrasses la personne que tu aimes tu ne sais plus vraiment où tu es et que d'un seul coup plus rien n'a vraiment d'importance. Si je te disais que la voir sourire est suffisant pour te rendre heureux pour la journée? Si je te disais que ses défauts sont plus des raison de l'aimer que le contraire?"

"Je n'ai pas de défauts!"

J'ai parlé un peu trop vite je crois... Et Potter est maintenant en train de s'esclaffer dans mon salon se retenant à son dossier pour ne pas tomber...

"C'est pour ce genre de chose que je..."

"Potter si j'étais toi je ne finirais pas cette phrase!"

Il se tait à la seconde et se réinstalle sur sa chaise. Ses yeux sont devenus un peu brillant d'avoir trop ri...

"Mais je t'en prie continue, explique-moi pourquoi l'amour c'est mal?"

"J'ai déjà évoqué le sujet de la dépendance et de la jalousie. La faiblesse qu'engendre l'amour est maintenant un fait établi. Mais as-tu réfléchi au fait que quand tu aimes quelqu'un ton esprit est complètement englué dans une genre de guimauve trop sucrée. Tu ne vois que lui... hum qu'elle ..."

"Tu peux utiliser le pronom masculin, j'ai bien compris que tu parlais en mon nom..."

J'acquiesce et je continue...

"Tu ne penses qu'à lui, c'est presque une obsession. Tout ce que tu fais tu veux le faire avec lui, tout ce que tu vois tu veux le voir avec lui... Tu n'existes plus, tu es une partie d'un "nous" aussi mièvre que vomitif... Et le pire, le pire... c'est quand cet amour t'abandonne, quand ce "nous" n'existe plus et que d'un seul coup tu redeviens un "je".

Non, merci Potter, mais tout ça, très peu pour moi."

J'aime avoir un auditoire attentif mais là c'est presque un peu trop. Le dos courbé le menton posé sur le dossier Potter me fixe sans ciller.

"Tu as fini?"

"Je ne vois pas ce que l'on pourrait rajouter de plus..."

"En fait tout ton petit laïus, c'est une question de lâcheté. Ne rien avoir pour ne rien perdre, ne rien donner pour ne rien regretter. C'est triste..."

"Nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde Potter, moi j'aime sans sentiments, je prends sans concession, je donne du plaisir car cela me flatte, j'en prends car je le mérite. Toi, tu crois que la vie est rose et parfois parsemée de nuages, moi je te dis qu'elle est sombre et que les rayons de soleil sont rares. Alors arrêtons là cette pathétique comédie. Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est juste une façon pour toi d'expliquer cette haine qui te ronge. Et je te déteste, car moi je suis réaliste.

Rentre chez toi Potter!"

.-.

_Mais je me fous, fous de vous._

_Vous m'aimez, mais pas moi._

_.-._

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte alors que celle-ci s'ouvre d'un seul coup laissant pénétrer un monstre aquatique que j'avais oublié.

"Malfoy, j'ai bien réfléchi tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour moi! Tu n'as pas à oublier ton amour!"

Salazar nous vienne en aide... Il vient de perdre sa dernière once de santé mentale...

"Crivey?"

"Non ne parle pas, je ne te laisserai pas souffrir sans rien dire. Qui suis-je pour refuser tes sentiments? Je pourrais oublier Harry si tu me le demandais!"

Puis se retournant vers Potter... "Ho! Salut Harry!"

"Je pourrais ... je pourrais t'aimer si tu le veux! Alors ne pleure plus Draco je suis là!"

Et sans raison ni pourquoi la méduse affamée se jette sur moi... et m'embrasse... Je veux mourir.

Je devrais être habitué pourtant à recevoir des baisers sans avoir rien demandé mais là, plus de sentiments de perdition, plus de muscles paralysés, plus de bouche qui a sa volonté propre... juste un énorme, un immense, un indescriptible sentiment de dégoût.

Mes yeux sont parfaitement ouverts, exorbités diraient certain et je fixe Potter qui semble aussi estomaqué que moi... Sauf que ses sourcils à lui sont résolument froncés et que sa mâchoire se serre convulsivement.

C'est au moment où je sens une chose visqueuse et mouillée toucher mes lèvres que je me rends vraiment compte de la situation...

Je repousse violemment la sangsue alors que Potter semble avoir prit son parti de la jeter aussi loin de moi que possible...

"MAIS ÇA VA PAS NON?!"

Un joli cœur... rien à dire... Synchronisation parfaite entre Potter et moi. Potter justement qui se met devant moi les bras écartés, face au mollusque.

"Je te préviens Colin, ami ou pas, je te retrouve encore une fois à toucher Malfoy et tu pourras faire un reportage photo de St Mangouste vu de l'intérieur."

Et le soulevant par le col, il le ramène rapidement vers la porte encore grande ouverte.

"Et puis c'est quoi ces façons de débarquer chez les gens à cette heure-ci?!"

La porte est claquée avec force et je peux encore entendre Crivey brailler à l'extérieur... Je crois qu'il parle de Harry jaloux et de son amour inébranlable pour sa personne...

Ce mec m'épate, autant de bêtise dans un seul homme c'est presque respectable!

"Non mais!"

Bras croisé, regard passablement énervé, Potter ressemble trait pour trait à un chien à qui on aurait piqué son os... Et bêtement ça me fait rire...

En fait je crois que c'est la première fois depuis un petit moment que je ris autant.

Plié en deux j'ai du mal à retenir mon fou rire.

"Malfoy ça va? Il ne t'a pas fait mal?"

J'essaie de reprendre ma respiration mais j'avoue y arriver difficilement...

"_C'est quoi ces façons de débarquer chez les gens à cette heure-ci?_ C'est ça que tu lui as dit?"

"Heu.. oui..."

"Ben tu manques pas de culot!" J'ai du mal à enlever ce fichu sourire de mon visage.

"Moi je ne suis pas venu pour me jeter sur toi!"

"Non, ça tu l'as déjà fait tout à l'heure!" J'ai perdu le peu d'agressivité qu'il me restait... Décidément Potter est mauvais pour mon fichu caractère...

"Très drôle..."

"Tu n'étais pas sur le point de t'en aller avant que la folle n'arrive?"

"Non, mais toi tu étais bien parti pour me mettre à la porte."

"Je ne suis pas gay Potter!"

"J'ai bien remarqué que ce n'était pas la joie de vivre qui t'étouffait ces derniers temps c'est clair..."

"Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire!"

"Et toi tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas réagi de la même façon avec Colin qu'avec moi."

"Réagi?"

"Oui, moi je ne me rappelle pas que tu m'aies déjà repoussé de la sorte!"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..."

Et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas envie de savoir, il va s'en aller et on va enfin me laisser dormir en paix!

"Et puis je ne l'ai pas repoussé, tu l'as arraché de ma personne avec un air de mari jaloux! J'espère que tu ne vas pas faire ça à chaque fois que quelqu'un m'embrassera. Ça risque d'être gênant pour ma vie sociale..."

"Sur ce point je ne peux rien te promettre, mais on peut faire un compromis!"

Je sais que je ne devrais pas demander... je le sais...

"Quel compromis?"

"Si c'est moi qui t'embrasse, pas besoin que je te protège de ton assaillant."

"Malin Potter, mais tu rêves en couleur à mon avis... Tu nous vois? Ensemble? Voyons Potter..."

"Et toi? Tu te vois sans moi? Sans Potty à engueuler? Sans Potter à dénigrer? Sans ne plus jamais penser à moi?"

"Tu as attrapé une grosse tête phénoménale mon cher..."

"Sérieusement Malfoy... Imagine une seconde ta vie... sans "nous"..."

Je ne devrais pas l'écouter, surtout que ses dires sont des plus ineptes mais je me retrouve à réfléchir à son hypothèse.

Moi Draco Malfoy, sans Harry Potter pour me gâcher la vie. Les premières images qui me viennent sont emplies de calme luxe et volupté. La tranquillité à l'état pur, l'apaisement des sens...

Une vie douce et magnifiquement... ennuyeuse...

Le petit con...

"La ferme Potter! Rentre chez toi!"

Mais la personne à qui je parle n'a pas l'air de m'écouter et est devenu soudainement beaucoup trop proche de moi.

"Une dernière chose..."

"Potter je te préviens tu ne m'auras pas deux fois!"

"Et bien repousse-moi, je ne pense pas que tu sois plus faible que moi."

Je devrais en effet le propulser loin de moi, mais le fait de poser mes mains sur son torse me semble un peu trop dangereux actuellement.

"Potter, arrête ce manège tout de suite. Je ne t'aime pas!"

"Et bien j'aimerai pour deux..."

Il m'énerve à avoir réponse à tout.

"Tu es ridicule!"

"Et toi tu as autant de courage qu'un cornichon! Qu'as-tu ressentis quand tu m'as vu embrasser Colin? Qu'astu éprouvé quand tu as su que j'aimais quelqu'un? Pourquoi as-tu cassé ce verre quand ton appât a voulu m'embrasser? Pourquoi es-tu parti quand ton idiot de cobaye a voulu se jeter sur moi? Réponds à tout ça Malfoy! Réponds à tout ça et repousse-moi et je t'assure que je ne te dérangerai plus jamais!"

Chacune de ses questions étaient accompagnées d'un pas vers moi et chacun d'eux augmentaient sensiblement mon rythme cardiaque.

Où est Blaise quand on a besoin de lui?

Je ne veux pas répondre à tout ça et je ne veux pas sentir mon cœur battre à une telle vitesse...

"La ferme Potter!"

Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre...

"Dis-moi que toutes ces réactions étaient normales, qu'il n'y avait aucune jalousie dans ces actes..."

"Potter..."

Je n'ai pas bougé, je n'ai pas reculé, et son torse est presque plaqué contre le mien... J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide...

"Dis-moi..."

"Potter... Je ne t'ai..."

Mais ma phrase se meurt dans ma gorge non pas parce qu'il m'embrasse, non pas parce qu'il me bloque ma bouche avec sa main, mais simplement parce qu'il me regarde et que je n'arrive plus à prononcer un seul mot...

Et finalement j'abandonne, mes épaules doivent avoir baissé légèrement alors que je ferme les yeux...

"Je ne sais plus..." je réussis à peine à murmurer...

.-.

On est bien dans les bras de quelqu'un, si on ne réfléchit pas trop, on pourrait même rêver ne jamais sortir de ce carcan chaud. Les lèvres qui se posent sur moi ne sont plus vraiment ennemies mais ne sont pas non plus aimantes. Du moins de mon point de vue.

J'y réponds sans trop me poser de questions car si je m'en pose je devrai y répondre... et si j'y réponds, la réponse ne me conviendra pas forcément.

Car je déteste toujours autant aimer. Je déteste laisser courir mes doigts sur un corps que je désire plus que je n'ai jamais désiré qui que ce soit, je déteste me dire que nous pourrions nous arrêter là cela me suffirait presque, je déteste savoir que la personne qui m'embrasse croit m'aimer.

Et je déteste me dire que je ne dois pas être très éloigné de ces sentiments...

Il se détache enfin de moi et nous nous retrouvons front contre front, intimement enlacé...

"Ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens!" Je me sens obligé de préciser ce détail car son sourire est un peu trop radieux à mon goût...

"Mais qui t'as demandé de changer ça... Ce que tu ressens me convient parfaitement!"

"Potter..."

"Oui?"

"Tu sais très bien que ça ne nous mènera nulle part..."

"Ou pas..."

Et dire que je croyais que son sourire était radieux... non là il est pire...

.-.

oOoOoOo

.-.

Mon col est trop serré, mes chaussures me font mal et l'idiot qui se tient à mes côtés est en train de me broyer la main!

"Harry lâche ma main" je murmure aussi discrètement que possible.

"Oh pardon..."

D'un côté il n'a pas l'air plus à l'aise que moi, il faut dire que le grand échalas en face de nous à l'air de ne pas du tout s'en sortir... c'est pas comme si c'était sur lui que reposait toute la cérémonie, n'est-ce pas?

"Je, oui... voilà... nous y sommes… Donc comme je le disais, nous sommes ici pour unir..."

"Vous l'avez déjà dit ça."

Je ne devrais pas le lui dire mais je commence vraiment à avoir des fourmis dans les pieds. Et si ça avait été moi j'aurais fait ça entre sorciers et non pas à la moldu... Bref...

"Ha?... ha oui... pardon... Que celui qui est contre cette union parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais!"

J'ai toujours détesté cette phrase... et maintenant je sais pourquoi...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN."

Je ne ferai même pas de commentaire.

"NE les mariez pas! Je l'aime!"

Colin protozoaire Crivey, tout de noir vêtu vient de débouler en trombe dans l'église. Et pas n'importe quelle église, l'église où JE me marie. L'église où Sieur Potter a voulu que NOUS nous marions. L'église où il va y avoir un meurtre sanglant dans pas très longtemps.

La surprise passée, le prêtre daigne demander:

"Mais de qui parlez-vous jeune homme?"

Et là... summum de la honte... le boulet hésite... Il me regarde, me jauge... Puis passe à Harry et fait de même...

Si Harry ne me retenait pas fermement par la main j'en aurais déjà fait de la bouillie...

"Ben c'est à dire... voyez-vous... en fait c'est compliqué..."

C'est à ce moment-là que Ron et Blaise ont la bonne idée d'intervenir. Un bras de chaque côté voilà monsieur l'amibe reconduit gentiment jusqu'à la porte de l'église.

Tout cela accompagné d'un " Non laissez c'est rien, on s'en occupe, continuez!"

.-.

Incident clos, et voilà le prêtre qui se repère dans ses fiches.

Pour une fois c'est Harry qui parle...

"Vous en étiez à "je vous déclare."

"Ho... en effet... parfait... Donc je vous déclare Mari... et euh... Mari! Voilà! Vous pouvez vous embrasser!"

J'ai réussi à dépasser ma peur panique des baisers de Potter depuis déjà plus de deux ans. Ça n'a pas été sans peine, il a fallu beaucoup d'entraînement et de travaux pratiques. Mais maintenant je peux affirmer sans honte que je maîtrise le sujet!

Et confidence pour confidence... je crois que j'aurais du mal à m'en passer...

Ai-je précisé que notre maison était pleine de mur?

.-.

.-.

**The end**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Voilàààààà c'est finiiiiii..._

_Moi qui ne suis pas fan de mariage dans les fics je me suis sentie presque obligée d'en insérer un... juste pour voir le retour de Colin..._

_Imaginez le, tel le méchant de vendredi 13... Il revient encore et toujours alors qu'on l'a tué au moins 18 fois :p_

_Bref j'espère que la fin vous aura plu :)_

_Si oui ( ou si non ) le petit bouton est là pour ça ( ou pas lol )_

_Un gros câlin spécial pour __**Vifounette**__ qui a peaufiné ce chapitre de ses mains expertes :D_

_Vive le Canada :D_

_Bisouxxx toutes :)_

_A bientôt ( peut etre )_

_Fanny " Ma cape tient chaud... heureusement qu'elle a la clim :p"_

_P.S.: Blog de dessin tjrs à votre disposition sur mon profil... allez le visiter, ces dessinatrices le méritent!_


End file.
